The Real Housewives of the Pegasus Galaxy
by MillieMaeB
Summary: The men of Atlantis and their women. A lot of smut, mild BDSM (hangs head in shame), a bit of romance and possibly some angst and slash thrown in if I decide to continue with it. I'm hoping some semblance of a plot will start to emerge! Chapter 5 is here! Still not sure if I'm happy with it, may be a rewrite in its future! Thank you everyone for reading.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack"

"Daniel"

"The new language expert for Atlantis is waiting in the briefing room for you"

"Thanks Daniel. Um, why are you grinning at me like that?"

"I'm not grinning at you 'like that', Jack"

"You are"

"No, I'm not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Don't tell me I have to separate you two again" came a drawl from behind Jack "getting slapped really hurt. And I get enough of that in my personal life" Jack turned to see Colonel Mitchell standing behind him grinning.

"Maybe you should reconsider the whole being an asshole thing Mitchell if you take offence to being slapped so often" He pointed at Daniel "And that was him"

Mitchell stared at Daniel, then Jack, then furrowed his brow "Are you sure Sir?" Daniel snorted.

Jack swung the finger towards Mitchell "Are you implying I bitch slap in fights Colonel?!"

"No Sir" came the snap reply.

Daniel snorted again. "I was just telling Jack the new recruit for Atlantis is here"

"Oh" Mitchell grinned.

Jack eyed the two of them grinning at him and raised his eyes towards the ceiling. "It's a woman isn't it?"

"Yeah" he could feel their grins widening and closed his eyes.

"She's hot isn't she?"

"Yep"

"Go away" he retorted, and for good measure "I'm serious about that asshole thing Mitchell!" and with that he turned and stalked off towards the briefing room. He didn't know what was happening at the SGC lately but he was tempted to get the ventilation system tested for pheromones.

Entering the briefing room he eloquently said "Well shit"

"Uh, General O'Neill?"

"Um, yes, sorry"

"I'm Dr Cassandra Gray" the woman smiled at him "Is there a problem General?"

"I can't send you to another galaxy"

"Um, why?"

He took in the woman sat opposite him. His eyes dropped to her throat first, an old habit, no collar, or any suggestion that there had ever been one. Dressed in a soft green, low cut jumper and tight leather pants with her legs curled under her she looked even younger than the twenty-six years her file stated. Amused green eyes met his and then dipped briefly, a slight tell towards her dynamic. Her hair curled over her shoulders and breasts, Jack fought the urge to run his fingers through it.

He sighed. He could already hear the cries of joy coming from three galaxies away as she stepped through the gate.

"The Doms out there will be bouncing off the fucking walls with glee" She laughed. Oh yeah, that'd just about finish them off. And don't even get him started on Sheppard.

"Don't worry General. I grew up on base's, I have no problem dealing with military Doms"

"Yeah, well these marines have spent nearly five years stuck out in the arse end of the universe fighting space vampires"

"If it makes you feel any better I'm also a pretty good shot and a 3rd degree black belt" She grinned at him.

He raised his brows. "Very impressive"

Her eyes dipped again "Thank you"

Jack scrubbed his hand over his face. "That's a dangerous little habit Doctor Gray"

She sighed. "I know, working on it" Then she smiled at him. "Actually I've gotten a lot better. You practically scream your dynamic from the rooftops though, kinda hard not to react"

Jack sat back in his chair and looked at her. "I'll take that as a compliment Doctor"

She nodded.

"There's no doubt you're more than qualified for this position and they're desperate for someone to help translate the database since Dr Benton left" Jack pursed his lips in thought. "I'm tempted to offer you the protection of my name while you're out there"

Dr Gray's eyebrows raised. "It's a generous offer General O'Neill but it won't be necessary"

He sighed. "If I scream my dynamic from the rooftops then you scream yours from the fucking mountains Dr Gray. Lt Colonel Sheppard runs a tight ship and any Doms who step out of line are unceremoniously shoved back through the gate, generally bruised and bloody. But there are always assholes who manage to cover their own, um, arse's. My name means you can go out there and work without any risk to you"

The young woman looked at him again. "I know this is an offer I should be grasping with both hands General but can I please ask what it would entail? How far your say over me would go?"

"Of course, you're entitled to know. I'd be giving you my name, not taking you as my sub. We won't have a physical relationship unless I receive word you've stepped out of line, then I'll be coming through that gate and flogging your arse. I will want an e-mail in each data burst from you letting me know how you're doing and if you're having any problems. You will also go to Sheppard if you wish to initiate play or a relationship with a Dom or if you are having problems with any of them"

She nodded. "That seems fair. Thank you"

"You have a week here before the Daedalus departs. Is there anything you need, or anything you think I should know?"

She looked thoughtful. "You've provided me with an excellent lab, I have everything I need to complete some work before I leave. You will be able to find me there most of the time. I'm supposed to be joining Colonel Mitchell this evening, he wishes to enlighten me on the glossed over parts of the reports from Atlantis" She grinned at him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "And you know what to expect from this evening?"

"General I don't accept any offers that are not understood, or welcomed"

He snorted.

* * *

As Cassandra Gray made her way to the lab she'd been assigned for the week before heading to Atlantis she took a deep breath. God, she'd missed being on a base. Gun oil and sweat, and all those smells she associated with the military. Plus the appreciative looks she was occasionally being thrown.

While she didn't count herself among the breathtakingly beautiful subs that were out there she knew her dynamic was special. She was independent, mouthy and smart, but submission came so naturally she'd hardly needed the training. When she met someone like General O'Neill she had to fight the urge to drop to her knees.

Cassie smiled, a few hours work and then she'd better grab a shower. Colonel Mitchell seemed like the kind of man who liked his subs clean and smooth.

* * *

**3 Hours Before General O'Neill met Dr Gray**

She'd been met by Dr Daniel Jackson and decided she liked the man, smart, witty and, from the way he spoke about his boss and his team, fiercely loyal. He'd shown her to her lab and then offered her a tour before her meeting with the General. He'd had to abandon her outside the mess hall when he'd got called to an emergency in one of the labs. Giving a heartfelt apology and muttering something about "who needs intergalactic enemies" he'd disappeared down the corridor.

Deciding to grab a coffee before making her way back to the lab she turned to enter the mess and slapped straight into someones chest, someones very hard chest. Two strong hands shot out and grabbed her upper arms to steady her and she looked up into, well, blue. Blue, and god she hated herself for even using the word, but twinkly. Yep, definitely twinkling at her.

"Shit sorry. Was thinking about coffee"

Blue smiled at her and drawled "No problem. you must be science department. I'm used to being ploughed out the way for coffee"

Well damn. His voice made little pools of warmth in her stomach. She blinked.

She smiled up at him. "Correct. And sorry again" she bit her lip and watched his pupils dilate slightly "If you'd just release me I'll go get my caffeine fix"

His gaze travelled downwards to her arms and his hands left her body with a snap. "Er, sorry" he grinned at her "Colonel Cameron Mitchell, you can call me Cam. No saluting necessary"

Cassie laughed "How long did it take you to come up with that?"

The Colonel's eyebrows raised "A lot longer than I care to admit" He twinkled at her again "I have more if you want to hear them, maybe there could be beer involved?"

"Oh very smooth Colonel. Does that see you a lot of action?"

He smirked at her. "With the ones that matter"

Cassie laughed again "Oh god, you're killing me here!"

"Oh, I like you"

"I have to warn you that I'll leave you broken-hearted and bereft in a weeks time when I ship out to another galaxy"

"You're the language expert for Atlantis?"

"Yep. Dr Cassie Gray. I think I'm pleased to meet you" she furrowed her brow.

"Well the offer still stands pretty lady" Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Why not, no beer in the Pegasus galaxy. There is a Colonel I hear though" she mused.

"Hey" Mitchell tried to look offended "Anyway, Sheppard's only a Lt Colonel"

Cassie sighed "Some men just aren't up to par"

Mitchell snorted "I'll swing by your lab at 1900. And because I like you I'll fill you in on everything that didn't make it into the reports"

* * *

After four hours of flicking through mission reports Cassie grabbed her tablet and set off towards her quarters.

An hour later she slid into her favourite skinnies and off the shoulder black jumper, stroking her hands down her arms, enjoying the softness against her skin. She'd figured out the type of Dom she went for liked her to look, and feel, soft and feminine. Finishing off with over the knee boots, and a quick spritz of perfume she headed back to her lab.

With still half an hour to go Cassie decided to unpack the only box of her work she'd not had shipped out already. As she was finishing up a pile of papers slid off the desk at the back of the lab and she swore. Hanging over the desk she attempted to reach the fallen pile.

"Damn" he drawled from behind her. Whirling around she came face to face with Mitchell. He gazed down at her, licking his lips.

"I've changed my mind, no beer. Instead I'll fill you in on Atlantis while you're on your hands and knees in my bed" Cassie flushed and dropped her eyes to the floor. She heard the hiss of his intake of breath "Oh yeah, that's definitely the new plan"

"But I'm thirsty" she pouted and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He narrowed his eyes at her, then laughed "Oh yeah, you're good. I'd hoped I was reading you right" He ran his fingers through his regulation hair. "Fine, you get your beer" then he dropped his voice a couple of octaves and lowered his head to hers "but then I get what I want, which is you, hands and knees"

Her stomach flipped a little. "Whatever you want" she breathed, and dropped her eyes again.

"Oh yeah" and with that he grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the corridor.

One beer turned into three plus wings and fries because they actually had a lot in common and he was really funny. He also seemed to know a lot about everyone on Atlantis, especially Lt Col Sheppard and Major Lorne. "Trained, and flew together" he shrugged "they give you shit out there tell them Mitchell will release the photos from Denver on your say so"

She raised her eyebrows "Can I see the photos from Denver"

"Not this time Princess" He looked at her "Not even the pouting's gonna work"

"Damn, it was worth a try"

He laughed. Then his expression turned serious. "Drink up Dr Gray. It's my turn to get what I want"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Mitchell gently pushed the woman in front of him up the stairs to his apartment and swung open his door. She took a couple of steps in and stopped to look around.

"Everything alright Princess?"

"Hm, very non-batchelor like. Apart from that" and pointed to his flat screen, "it takes up one whole wall Mitchell" She quirked a half-smile at him and raised an eyebrow. "Compensating for something?"

"Would you be disappointed?" he stepped towards her and lowered his head.

"Desperately" she clasped her hands to her breasts in mock drama.

"Very funny" Mitchell slid his hands around her throat and felt her breath hitch. Sliding his hands over her bare shoulders and skimming them down her arms he put his mouth to her ear and whispered "I'm reliably informed that I'm more than adequate. Perhaps you could confirm this when I'm balls deep in you later" He smirked at her whimper and circled his fingers around her wrists. "No more talking until I say so. You may nod for yes, shake for no, understood?"

She kept her eyes to the floor and nodded "Good girl"

"I don't do extreme pain, I've experienced it and inflicted it too much because of my job to find it in any way pleasurable. However I have no problem with strapping your ass if you break my rules. Nod if you agree to both"

Nod.

Mitchell made an approving sound "I like ties, cuffs and ropes. However I'll never gag you and you'll have a safe word. If your restraints are too tight and break the skin, and you haven't told me I'll be pissed. I enjoy marking but will never do it where it shows unless you and I both want it. Nod or shake"

Nod.

"I know we're not exactly in this for the long haul Princess and you've just taken Jack's name but while you're here, in my home, and at the mountain, I will expect the same respect and courtesy from you that he does. You'll take good care of yourself and come to me with any problems, professional or personal. I expect you to approach me before you let another man, or woman, touch you like this. Understood"

Mitchell watched her hesitate. He knew his possessive streak had a habit of ruining perfectly good flings but it was part of his dynamic and he'd long ago given up trying to repress it.

Nod.

Mitchell exhaled. "Good. Look at me Cassandra" As she tilted her head to meet his he groaned inwardly, he'd known they'd be a good match but she was already pretty far gone. The stunning green of her eyes had nearly disappeared her pupils were so blown, cheeks flushed and her breaths were coming a little faster. She wetted her lips. He groaned out load this time "I knew you'd be perfect Princess, just what I need. I can see I'm what you had in mind"

She swayed a little and nodded. "And still following my orders. Good girl" He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head even more towards his "I'm going to lock up for the night. Go to my bedroom, down the hall second door on the left and strip. I want you to be the first thing I see when I walk in. Understood?"

Nod.

"Go"

Cameron moved around his apartment checking doors and windows, and turning off the lights. Giving her time to prepare herself. He also wanted her to come down a little from their 'talk'. He needed her at least semi aware to appreciate what he was going to do to her. His dick hardened a little more at the thought.

Opening his bedroom door his breath caught and his body treated him to a wave of arousal at the sight before him. He'd expected to find her on her knees, head bowed in front of the open door. Instead she'd positioned herself on his bed right in the line of sight from the doorway. On her hands and knees, just like he'd requested back in her lab. Fuck.

The lamp light threw shadows over her naked body, highlighting and hiding at the same time, sun-kissed skin with a sheen of sweat and darkened curves. The mass of hair that had been scraped away from her face while they were out was brushed over the shoulder furthest from the door exposing her neck to him. He could see the tips of it curling against his comforter. Her breasts hung beneath her, nipples dark and hardened, making his mouth water, swinging slightly with her breaths. His eyes raked down, over the arch of her back and upwards, hungrily taking in the curve of her ass, lifted in the air for him.

He moved towards the bed and reached out a finger to touch the back of her neck, trailing it down her spine and over her ass as he walked towards the bottom of the bed. She shivered under his touch and let out a little moan.

"Very pretty Cassandra, and all for me" Another whimper and a nod. "Good girl"

As he rounded the bottom of his bed he released her from his touch and turned to savour the view from behind. More smooth tanned skin, glistening at its centre. He groaned. "So wet already baby".

Nod.

He took a few deep breaths to remind his dick it wasn't sixteen anymore and it would be embarrassing to come within the next two minutes, kicked off his boots and stripped off his shirt, t-shirt and socks. His dog tags swung against his bare chest as he moved to his bedside drawers, got out what he needed and dropped them on the bed beside her knees.

Cam settled between her legs on his knees and picked up one smooth brown leather cuff and fingered it appreciatively. "Cuffs first baby, not going to attach them to anything yet" She nodded. He leaned his body over hers earning him another shiver and snapped the cuff over her wrist, then repeated the action with the other. Staying with his chest pressed into her back he circled her wrists again and slid his hands up her arms, over her shoulders and circled her throat, reversing his actions from earlier. She moaned quietly and rocked back into him.

"Stay still Princess" he whispered in her ear, his voice sounding low and hoarse to himself already. Christ.

Leaning back he trailed his fingers from her throat down her sides, grazing her breasts, dipping into the curve of her waist and then up over the cheeks of her ass. Nipping gently at her hip he removed his hands and got off the bed, moving round so he could face her. He sat down in front of her and brushed his fingers over her breasts, rubbing calloused thumbs over her nipples and pinching and rolling. She moaned again but didn't move. Cam rewarded her with an appreciative noise.

"Look at me baby" She raised her head to meet his eyes. "Shit, how long since someone did this for you Cassie? You can speak"

She licked her lips. "As well as you are, nearly a year" she whispered. Fuck, he dragged his hands through his hair.

"Then we'll go easy tonight Princess. I don't know if you can take everything I want to do to you" She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Please Cameron"

"Easy, let me handle this. No more talking" She licked her lips again and nodded.

He pushed his lips onto hers. Forcing his tongue into her mouth he claimed and explored every part of it, sucking on her tongue and running his over the roof of her mouth. In answer to her increasing whimpers he fisted one hand into all that hair and dropped the other to her breasts, squeezing and cupping, running his gun calloused fingers over her nipples. When she began to practically sob into his mouth he wrenched her face away from his using her hair.

"On your back" he growled.

As Cassie flipped herself over he stood and unhooked one end of the chain that was attached to his headboard, he then clipped her cuffs together over her head and attached them to the chain. "This is all we're using tonight Princess, don't want to break you"

Nod. Her darkened eyes followed him to the bottom of the bed where he knelt between her legs. He circled her ankles with his fingers. "I'm not tying these because it's been a while for you and I'm going to want them wrapped around me later when I'm fucking you. Don't make me regret this decision"

Shake.

"Your safe word is Kansas. Repeat it to me"

"Kansas"

He nipped at her knee. "Again"

"Kansas"

"Good. No more talking"

Nod.

* * *

One hour later Colonel Mitchell sat back to admire his work. Dr Gray's body was littered with his marks, beautiful red bites and blossoming purple bruises in the shape of his mouth. Her eyes were black and glazed with pleasure, face flushed, beads of sweat ran down her body, leaving trails between her breasts and down her thighs. She was panting slightly and the room had been filled with her moans but she hadn't uttered a word.

"Perfect baby, so fucking beautiful like this" his voice cracked with lust. She whimpered in response. "Soon, I promise"

He stood and pushed off his jeans and boxers in one movement, groaning as the cool air of the room hit his cock. He'd been hard for what felt like hours now and he knew his promise to her was also to himself. He needed to be in her soon. But for now he squeezed the base of his cock and settled back between her legs on his knees.

Her arousal was practically pooling on his bed below her and he felt the familiar addictive rush of knowing he'd done that without once reaching between her legs. He allowed himself to inhale deeply and enjoy her scent, then he lowered his head and ran his tongue from the base of her pussy to the top, flicking her clit with the tip as he passed.

Cassie arched off the bed and cried out in a language he didn't recognise. He grinned to himself that he'd finally gotten her to break his rule then dipped his head again. As he circled her clit with his tongue he slid two fingers inside her and curled them scraping against the sensitive flesh inside of her.

Cam couldn't believe how hot and wet and OPEN she was for him, he'd never met anyone who responded so perfectly to him. And then she was gripping his fingers, sucking them impossibly deeper inside of her and her hips were pushing her pussy into his mouth, desperately seeking that last bit of friction needed to push her over the edge. Foreign words were falling from her mouth, along with his name, over and over. He added another finger, twisted, and sucked on her clit and she was screaming his name, her body rippling around him, trapping his fingers where she needed them.

Without giving her time to recover he pulled out of her, unhooked the cuffs from the chain and flipped her onto her stomach and reattached her to the headboard. Sliding an arm under her he pulled her up until she got the message and went onto her knees.

"I know I said I wanted you wrapped around me when I fucked you but then I remembered how pretty you looked earlier, presenting yourself for me. Hold onto the headboard, don't let go" He tapped her ass as she bent forward "and you broke the rules Princess, I'm gonna pink up this pretty ass of yours later, as promised"

Just nodding. "When you can, talk all you want. I like to hear how much my cock is appreciated"

Nod.

He slid into her to his hilt in one movement. "God Cameron" she choked out.

"Yeah baby I know" he ground out and pulled out to his tip then slid back in again, and again and again. He could feel her muscles start to flutter around him and he groaned "So tight, so perfect. Such a good girl"

Deep inside her he leaned forward to her ear. "You're going to come for me again with me inside you cause you felt so fucking amazing coming on my fingers I want to feel it on my cock. And I'm not going to touch your clit, you're going to do it cause my cock is the most amazing fucking thing you've ever had inside of you, you hear me"

She groaned, tightened her grip till her knuckles whitened and raised her arse to him, rocking. "Yes please Cameron, whatever you want"

He growled and pulled out and slammed back into her again. And then it was just her, her cries of his name, her moans and her pussy rippling around him, pulling him in deeper with every thrust until she screamed his name again and her body tightened and stilled. And then pressure and movement around his cock and he managed one more shaky thrust before his vision whited out, he forgot to breath and every muscle in his body screamed with pleasure on the verge of pain.

When he finally managed to gather enough brain cells together he realised she had collapsed onto the bed with her hips still being held up by his hands. He slid free of her with a curse, unhooked the cuffs from the chain and released his hold, vaguely admiring the bruises in the shape of his fingers across her hips. On shaky legs he made his way to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, cleaning her off and then himself. He wrestled the comforter from under her, and pulled it up over the both of them.

As he reached an arm around her his fingers brushed the soft leather of the cuffs still surrounding her wrists. She sighed.

"Please, can I…."

"Keep them on for the night baby"

"Thank you Cameron" barely a whisper.

"Thank you, Dr Gray"

* * *

Cassie took one final look around the lab that had been hers for the past week and sighed. She was about to be beamed aboard the Daedalus to begin her journey to Atlantis and she knew she should be feeling more excited than this. Ever since Dr Jackson had told her just what they did at the SGC and that they had another outpost in a different galaxy, and just what they did THERE she'd been practically bouncing on her toes in her eagerness.

But a week of being in Colonel Cameron Mitchell's bed had left her relaxed and grounded. She'd expected just one night of play from him and had been pleasantly surprised to see him standing in her lab the next night. He'd reached forward and stuck his fingers in her belt loops, pulling her into him. He'd dipped his head.

"Now I've sufficiently broken you in I'm going to take you home, tie you up and fuck you til I'm all you see, all you want. Until I'm the only thing swimming around that pretty head of yours"

She'd nearly come right there. It was his goddamn voice that did it, every time.

Cassie sighed. She was no fool and knew that if she did stick around rather than flying off to another galaxy what she'd found with him wouldn't last forever, or even be long-term. But he was addictive, damn him, and he knew it, which flipped her switch just the more. She ran a hand through her hair before tying it up on top of her head. Stretching up to secure the rubber band she winced as her tee scraped against a particularly wonderful bite on her stomach.

There was a deep chuckle behind her "something bothering you Dr Gray"

"Bastard" she grumbled "you did that one on purpose, it's not going to fade for days"

"Gotta make sure you remember me somehow" he drawled.

She turned around and lifted an eyebrow "I don't think that will be a problem Colonel Mitchell"

He grinned at her. "Good. Now I need something to remember you by" he sauntered over to her, allowing his eyes to wander shamelessly.

She snorted "I don't think so Mitchell, I'm not being beamed aboard the Daedalus whilst mid depraved act"

"You're no fun Princess"

"I'm plenty fun as you well know Colonel. But I'm afraid you're going to have to rely on your memories for this one" she smiled at him.

"Memories fade"

"As do marks"

"Please be careful Cass"

Her eyes widened in surprise and then there was a bright white light.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Lt Colonel Sheppard sat in his and Major Lorne's office idly flicking through off-world requests from the science department. He sighed. They were all so desperate to go through the gate but hardly any of them had the training required. And it appeared they thought it wasn't necessary.

"Huh"

He looked over at his 2IC. "What's up Ev?"

Major Lorne looked over at him. "Daedalus arrives in a couple of hours, thought I'd check the files of the new recruits"

"And"

"Our new language expert"

"Um, Dr Gray?"

"Well done Sir"

John rolled his eyes "AND"

"She's taken General O'Neill's name"

John raised his eyebrows. It was unusual for a uncollared sub to come to his city with the protection of another Dom in name only. "It say why?"

"Nope. Just that any incident involving her must be immediately reported to him and, I quote, 'any fucker who touches her without permission will be shot personally by the General'"

John snorted. O'Neill's reports and emails were always a bright spot in the seemingly endless reams of paperwork.

"She a relative?"

"Nope"

"Huh"

* * *

**Four days later**

Hurrying down the corridor Cassie quietly cursed to herself. She'd been asked to be in Lt Colonel Sheppard's office twenty minutes ago and then McKay had waylaid her, asking her to look at something for him, and then she'd practically run into Sergeant Bates on the way out of Rodney's lab.

Bates freaked her out, pure and simple, no other way of putting it. He made her feel uncomfortable, and rebellious, which for her was always a sign of a bad Dom. She'd wanted to stay, unsure why Bates was visiting Rodney, but she had yet to meet with her CO and Dom that she was to report to. This was not a good start.

Passing her hand over the door chime she stepped in as it slid open. Making sure she met the gaze of the man seated at the desk in front of her she stayed silent.

"Dr Gray?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm late Colonel"

"Explain"

She tried not to roll her eyes. "Dr McKay asked me to look at something as I was passing his lab. I didn't think it would take as long as it did. I apologise"

"Hmm. In future you'll be on time to any meetings with me Dr Gray. Even McKay will understand if you explain that you are expected here"

Cassie fought off the instinct to drop to her knees. "Of course"

His lip twitched slightly. "Is there anything you think you should tell me?"

'Bates creeps me out!' "No"

"Really?"

Shit, he was good. "Yes..really"

He looked at her, time ticked on. She struggled to maintain eye contact.

Sheppard sighed. "Very well. How are you settling in, any problems?"

"No problems. And I'm settling nicely"

His mouth twitched again. "General O'Neill has told you to report to me. That means any unwelcome contact with a Dom, or any that you wish to initiate will be discussed with me. I will also want to see you once a week to make sure you're looking after yourself"

Cassie really tried not to roll her eyes. She must have twitched.

"Is there a problem?"

"No Colonel"

"I understand your work load will be heavy, especially in the first few weeks. If it gets too much tell me, if I think it's too much and you haven't told me I'll be pissed"

She nodded.

This time he rolled his eyes. "Do you have anything you wish to ask me? Anything you need?"

"No, thank you"

He narrowed his gaze slightly and then sighed again. "Fine, you're dismissed. Stay in touch Dr Gray"

"Yes Colonel"

* * *

When she'd left his office John leant back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head. At least the reason for Jack placing her under his name for protection had become clear. He was surprised she hadn't already been mentioned to him by another Dom.

Everything about Dr Gray screamed submissive, he was pretty sure she'd been struggling not to go to her knees right there in front of him. Like O'Neill he was incredibly toppy and he did nothing to hide that part of his dynamic. He'd embraced what he was years ago and his bed had only been empty when he wanted it to be since.

John frowned slightly. She'd met his gaze, unflinching, and her replies to his questions had been clear, precise and short. She must have cast iron control over her sub instincts. If he wasn't so good at reading others he'd have taken her for a disrespectful and rebellious sub. He sighed. Either the Doms in the city were going to leave her well alone, deciding she wasn't worth the hassle, or they'd be fascinated enough to try to get her to give herself up.

He closed his eyes, at least with O'Neill's name hanging round her neck she shouldn't have to deal with any unwanted attention of the physical kind. But he knew that it wasn't just a touch that could break a sub down.

John decided to put the word out that it wasn't just O'Neill she answered to. His name should be enough to keep the other fuckers away. At least the smart ones.

* * *

After her meeting with Sheppard Cassie practically ran to the transporter and hit the spot for her quarters praying she wouldn't see anyone. She gratefully sank against her door when it slid shut behind her.

Shit, her CO was the toppiest fucking Dom she'd ever met.

She rubbed her face with shaking hands. It had been nearly a month now since she'd last played and, although she'd gone a lot longer before, it seemed she was going to struggle to hold it together from this point on. Going from Mitchell's bed and O'Neill's nearly constant attention to nothing had hit her hard. And Lt Colonel John Sheppard was not going to help her any. Answering to him and following his rules was going to give her a teasing look at what it would be like to be his, without actually giving her what she needed, or wanted.

Cassie pushed herself up and went over to her desk. Pulling open a drawer she saw the box that had mysteriously appeared at the bottom of her personal items case when she'd unpacked. She grabbed it with shaking hands, sat on the floor and opened it up. There, nestled in purple silk, were two brown smooth leather cuffs. At first she'd thought he'd done it to piss her off or upset her but when she'd suffered her first zone out on the Daedalus she'd raced back to her quarters, clicked them onto her wrists and slept for more than four hours without him wrapped around her.

Cassie took a shaky breath and slipped on the cuffs. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against her bed she pushed out Lt Colonel John Sheppard and surrounded herself with Cameron Mitchell.

"Turn the fucking alarm off Cameron. Cameron, Cam, no!" His arms that had been wrapped around her started to lose their hold, the comforting pressure fading and then he was gone "No!"

Cassie slammed upright in the dark of her quarters breathing heavily. Her door chimed, and again. "Fuck"

She raised herself up onto wobbly legs and lurched towards the door muttering "alright, alright" as the door chimed again. It slid open before she'd had time to hit the sensor and she came face to face with Sheppard.

"What the fuck Colonel, did you just open my door?" she snapped.

"Excuse me?"

Shit. "Um, sorry, you woke me" She dropped her eyes. "Not a morning person"

"Right" he said doubtfully. "Is there a reason you're sleeping in your quarters at 1500, instead of working with McKay as you'd arranged with him?"

Shit. She met his gaze, trying to gather her control back. "I came back for some of my papers, must have dropped off while I was reading them" She turned back into the room "I'll go to Rodney's lab now"

"Don't forget your radio Dr Gray"

"My radio?"

He tapped his ear. "It stays in Doc, that way I don't have to haul my arse out here because we can't get hold of you"

Shit. "Of course, sorry Colonel"

He nodded, eyeing her briefly, then left the room.

* * *

Sheppard frowned at her closed door.

Why HAD he hauled his arse down here? He could have sent someone else.

Why was he not in there right now yelling at her for wasting his time and scaring the shit out of him?

Why had she scared the shit out of him? Because she wasn't where she was supposed to be and she didn't answer her radio.

He clenched his fists. Fuck.

* * *

Snapping off the cuffs Cassie gave a grateful sigh that she had a long-sleeved jumper on today. She wasn't sure she wanted him to know the effect he'd had on her. She had a feeling that Lt Colonel Sheppard was someone you didn't get involved with without some serious thought first.

Jogging into McKay's lab he turned to her and glared.

"Where the fuck have you been Gray?"

She held her hands up. "I'm really sorry Rodney, I fell asleep in my quarters"

"YOU WERE ASLEEP"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sorry" She ran a hand over her face. "I seem to be saying that a lot today"

"What?"

"Sorry. Mostly to Sheppard"

McKay snorted "Don't worry, you'll stop that soon enough. Now I just glare back at him until he tells me to fuck off"

She grinned at him. "Not sure I want to push my luck just yet. I like to able to sit without crying"

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "You only met him today, how do you know?"

"I get the feeling he's not really a 'let's sit down and talk about it' kind of CO"

He smirked. "Actually he's pretty understanding. But I would recommend not pissing him off. You're right about the sore arse thing, there's usually yelling involved too"

"Yeah, think I got off pretty lightly when he found me in my quarters earlier"

"HE found you?"

"Um, yeah"

"Huh"

* * *

**Six weeks later**

Rodney swung his legs back and forth over the edge of the pier and looked at the woman beside him.

"I can't believe you've been in Colonel Mitchell's bed. Lucky bitch"

She turned and smirked at him. "Didn't you ever? You worked at the SGC for a while. And you're hot"

He rolled his eyes. "I may be hot but I also have a penis"

Cassie giggled and took a gulp of beer. "Unusual to find a Dom that sticks to one gender"

"Yeah, and it had to be a fucking hot Dom aswell"

She grinned at him. "Isn't there anyone here? I thought maybe you and Sheppard…?"

He shrugged. "We pretty much wanted to tear each others clothes off the minute we met but our dynamics just don't mesh. Eventually we'd have both been unhappy and frustrated"

"Sucks when that happens"

"Yeah"

Rodney opened another beer. "However, you and Sheppard are an entirely different matter Dr Gray. Still enjoying your weekly meetings?"

She snorted. "They're like fucking torture. Everything ok? Yep. Anything you need? Nope. Any of my marines sexually harassing you? Unfortunately not"

He laughed. "Please tell me that's actually what you say"

"I'm working up the courage. So" She prodded him. "Anyone here rocking your boat?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Not currently"

"Anyone you wish is?"

He glared at her. "Not telling you"

"Come on McKay"

"No"

"It's not Bates is it?"

Rodney made a gagging sound. "He's hot but he freaks me the fuck out"

Cassie sighed. "Yeah, me too"

"Tell your Colonel"

"Fuck off McKay"

* * *

John strode down the corridor towards her lab. She'd managed to be on time for every meeting since the first one, even if she was sometimes a little out of breath. However, today she was nearly an hour late and the life signs detector showed her still in her lab. He'd reached a hand up to radio her then frowned. This called for a little face to face chat.

Hearing raised voices coming from her room he sped up. The lab door was open. He slowed down again as he identified the voices as her and McKay.

Leaning against the door frame he looked them over. He was pretty sure neither of them had slept for at least one night and, despite three empty pots of coffee on her work table, there was no sign of food having been eaten. Rodney was stood in front of one of four white boards, waving his hands and talking about locations and unused parts of the city. She was sat cross-legged on the table behind him glaring at the back of his head, muttering something about long dead languages.

"Dr Gray"

They both jumped and turned towards the door. She frowned at him.

"Colonel Sheppard, is there something wrong?"

"Think about it Doc"

She bit her lip and looked thoughtful. Rodney smacked her leg with his pen "Ow!"

"Your meeting Cass"

"Fuck"

"Precisely. Point to Dr McKay"

Dr Gray glared at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Sighing she dropped her eyes. "Sorry Colonel, I um, got a little…involved" She waved her hand at the boards.

"So I see. When did either of you last sleep, or eat?"

"Hey" McKay pointed at him. "I can abuse my body as much as I like. I don't report to you"

"Actually McKay, you do. You're on my team and you practically keep my city afloat. You're useless to me if you're half dead on your feet"

Cassie stuck her tongue out at Rodney. He flipped her the finger.

"Will you two behave? Don't make me separate you"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "We're not twelve Colonel"

"Well, don't act like it then"

John made his way round to the boards and leant back against the table, arms folded and feet crossed at the ankles. He made sure his hip slightly brushed Dr Grays knee. "So, tell me whats so important that both of you are here, jumped up on caffeine?"

Dr Gray rolled her eyes. Rodney glared at her then turned to him.

He cleared his throat. "Well, um, last night we were out on the east pier.."

The Colonels eyebrows raised. He got a rude hand gesture in return.

"…. and on our way back I happened to trip over a small raised tile thing.."

"Raised tile thing?"

Cassie snorted and got an elbow in reply. "Hey!"

"Go on Rodney"

The other man nodded, glaring at her. "We tried to prise it up but it wouldn't budge and then we noticed that there were more of them. Spaced about 200 yards down both sides of the pier. None of them would move so we came back here. I brought up the city's schematics and Cass had a look through the database"

"And"

"We think they may be weapon hatches"

"Weapon hatches"

"Um yes"

"And I'm just hearing about this now because?"

"Because we're not sure. They're smaller than the openings for the drones to be fired through and the information in the database is sketchy at best" Dr Gray replied beside him "We don't want to waste your valuable time if they're just to make the city look pretty Colonel"

Rodney snorted.

John pushed himself up and turned to her, frowning. "I see your wit only increases with huge doses of caffeine Dr Gray. It appears to have dulled your sense of self-preservation as well"

Rodney snorted again. John turned to him. "You, go get a shower and some food. I'm guessing you're not going to sleep until your high's worn off so then you can return here and continue working"

"Oh thank you great and powerful leader"

"McKay" He growled.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. I'll be back in half hour" Cassie nodded to him.

John stepped back to look at her. Sighing, he took in the dark circles under her eyes, the slight tremor in her hands, and he was pretty sure she'd lost weight since he'd first met her.

"How many of these all nighters are you pulling Doc?"

She frowned at him. "No more than everyone else, slightly less than McKay"

"Don't be a smartass" He folded his arms. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you'd be in if O'Neill suddenly decided to pay you a visit? Look at you. He's given you his name to ensure your wellbeing and yet you wander the city at night, messing with things without proper thought or equipment. You're skipping sleep and meals. You've missed a meeting with me and have you even written your email to him yet? The data burst is tomorrow"

She glared at him. "I'm not a fucking child Colonel. I do no more than any other person on this base, and I'm well aware of my physical wellbeing. Last night and today are an exception and you know it. I have always attended my meetings with you, I tell you anything I believe you need, or wish, to know. Yes I've written my bloody email. And I apologise for you having to 'haul your arse' down here and waste your precious time because I got lost in my work"

John stepped forward and placed his hands either side of her on the table. He narrowed his gaze. "If you were mine you wouldn't be able to sit for a week after speaking to me like that. I should send you through the gate with instructions that O'Neill needs to flog your arse and teach you a little respect"

She tilted her head, not breaking eye contact. "Well it sucks to be you because I'm not yours and Jack is with the Asgard trying to requisition some 'big honking space guns'"

He growled.

"Perhaps you'd like to send me through the gate anyway. I believe Colonel Mitchell has taken over Jack's duties at the SGC, I'm sure he'd be happy to give me a few lessons in respect"

John leaned in further, their faces an inch apart. "I'm leaving before I do something I regret Dr Gray. You will be at my office at 1800. If you fail to show up we're done here. You'll be shipped back to Earth tomorrow when the Daedalus arrives"

He pushed himself back up and stalked out the room.

Waiting until the door slid shut behind him he tapped his radio. "Chewie?"

"Yeah"

"Meet me in the sparring room will you"

"Sure" His radio clicked off.

John rubbed his temples. He wasn't sure what he would've done if he'd stayed but he knew she'd pushed his control to the limit, and she'd done it so goddamn easily. He snorted to himself. It was probably a toss-up between bending her over the table and tanning her hide or bending her over the table and screwing her senseless.

* * *

Cassie sat frozen, willing her body to relax. She'd thought he was going to touch her, and she wasn't sure in what way. She didn't know what way she'd have preferred.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. Stupid, stupid. She'd let the tentative friendship they'd built lull her into a false sense of security. Mixed in with her tiredness and the six cups of coffee she'd consumed meant she'd pushed him too far. Part of her had been curious since their first meeting about what he'd be like when he lost that iron clad control of his.

Her answer? Slightly terrifying, and really hot.

* * *

Cassie stood outside his office door, as her watch clicked round to exactly 1800 she ran her hand over the door chime. It slid open and she stepped in, moving to stand in front of his desk, head bowed.

"Well done Dr Gray, and exactly on time I see" His chair creaked slightly. "The first thing I want you to do is to explain to me what you were doing out on the east pier last night with McKay"

Without lifting her head Cassie began to talk. "That's the fourth time we've been out there. It's nice to get out the lab and grab some fresh air. We often discuss work, sometimes we talk about our friends or family. I like to think we've become friends"

"Oh you definitely have Dr Gray. I still haven't decided if this is a good thing or not"

She tried not to smile.

"There is no other reason?"

Shit.

"Dr Gray?"

"We usually go out there on a Tuesday night…when Dixon's team is on security detail"

"Why?"

Fuck. "Sergeant Bates is very thorough in his checks of the labs"

"Is he now?"

Cassie nodded. "Last week he spent nearly an hour in my lab, making small talk. When I first got here I would find him in McKay's a lot"

"You obviously realise this is something I should be told otherwise you wouldn't be mentioning it now. And yet neither you nor Rodney have said anything"

Shit. "I can't speak for Dr McKay but soon after my arrival Bates changed his favourite hang out spot to my lab. He has never spoken out of turn, and never attempted to touch me, or initiate any touch. There is nothing to really tell"

"I hate it when these assholes are smart too. How do you feel about his presence, are you interested?"

She snorted. "No"

"He's a good-looking Dom, and I've heard good things about his play"

She shifted a little. "He creeps me the fuck out"

Sheppard chuckled quietly. "Ok Doc, I'll have a word with Dixon, get him to send another of his guys down to do the checks. If Bates starts turning up elsewhere or crosses the line you tell me, immediately. Do you understand?"

Cassie nodded.

"Good. Now about our little discussion today.."

She groaned inwardly.

"…. due to your witty remark about Mitchell I take it you've been in his bed?"

She nodded again.

"And yet you're here under O'Neill's name?"

"Colonel Mitchell and I spent some time together the week before I left on the Daedalus. It developed into nothing more than a friendship. Our dynamics mesh quite well in the bedroom but out of it we drive each other crazy. His name was never offered or asked for"

"Hmm" She heard his chair creak again "You may look up Dr Gray"

She raised her head and met his gaze. He swiveled his chair to the side and gestured to the floor in front of him "Come here"

Fuck. Cassie slowly made her way round the desk and stood in front of him. He rolled his eyes. "Kneel"

Oh god, this was not good for her self-control. Dropping to her knees and spreading them slightly, she dipped her head and moved her hands to the small of her back. Cassie smirked a little when she heard a quiet groan.

"I was surprised to hear that O'Neill had put his name to you, especially as you weren't participating in a physical relationship or family. Then I met you. Without his protection I'm sure I would have been forced to drop kick several marines back through the gate by now. You're showing him disrespect by not looking after yourself, and by talking out of line to me. Do you understand?"

Cassie nodded.

"Your dynamic is rare Doc, and it draws Doms in. We're fascinated by you. I'M fascinated by you" She swallowed. "I haven't approached you because I rarely take a sub for more than a few weeks, in fact it's usually just one or two nights. And I don't want O'Neill making good on his promise of shooting anyone who harms a hair on your head. However, after this morning…" He sighed.

"You've gotten under my skin Dr Gray and the things that were said today pissed me off and turned me on in equal measure. I know under that smart mouth of yours you're capable of total submission. In fact I'm pretty sure it comes so naturally to you, you hardly had to bother with any training. I'm a demanding bastard, over-protective, possessive and nurturing, those subs I do keep around for a while eventually find me suffocating. However, I think you'd flourish under my dynamic, both in my bed and out of it"

Shit, shit, shit!

"Look at me"

Crap. Cassie raised her head. He was sprawled in his office chair, fingers laced together in his lap, his eyes dark, looking down at her. Why did he have to be so bloody hot. Crap.

Then he leant forward and ran a strand of her hair though his fingers. "Mitchell always did have excellent taste" he murmured "As you can imagine between us we have encountered some subs that the other has bedded. It doesn't bother me but I would ask that you refrain from any unnecessary contact with him or referring to your time together in front of me or other Doms. Would that be a problem?"

She shook her head.

Sheppard leant back and nodded. "Good. Then you need to decide Dr Gray, if you want to continue here as you are or if you want to be mine"

* * *

Cassie cracked her eyes open and growled at the sunlight shining through her window. Squinting at the clock she read 0730, five hours sleep, she moaned. She was pretty sure that wasn't what Sheppard had had in mind when he'd said well rested.

Sheppard! Her mind darted back to the night before. When she'd given him her answer he'd pulled her into his lap and, God, when he'd kissed her, her body had literally sparked. She moaned again remembering his tongue stroking over hers, exploring every bit of her mouth, claiming each and every inch. As the memory of him dipping his head to her breast assaulted her brain her fingers wandered to the bruise he'd left, marking her as his. She stroked over it, causing her to groan and gently roll her hips.

Cassie's head thunked back into her pillow. He'd readjusted her clothes, pushed her off his lap with a smirk, and told her to get her arse to bed. He wanted her well-rested for today. Apparently they were going to talk, again. She snorted to herself.

Moving her hand to his mark again her other hand slid down between her legs, feeling wetness pooling there already. Cassie whimpered. If just the memory of his touch could do this she couldn't, wouldn't wait too much longer for him. However much he wanted to talk. She slid a finger through her folds gathering wetness and then slicked up to her clit. Her breath hitched at the first contact and she began to circle it. Slowly at first, and then as she lost herself in the memory of his mouth on her, speeding up until she could reach out and nearly touch her orgasm.

Cassie groaned with frustration as her pussy desperately tried to find something to grip on to, and then she was moving through it and her orgasm flowed through her in waves causing her to softly cry out his name. Panting slightly she sat up allowing the covers to pool around her waist and then noticed a flask and a tablet on her other bedside. She smiled and reached out for them.

Undoing the flask the smell of coffee hit her and she smiled even wider. Sipping at it she looked at the tablet.

'Drink up Doc. Then shower and get dressed for the mainland. Radio me when you're ready' A half-smile quirked at her lips. Mainland huh? Well, he could talk and then she could sunbathe, naked.

An hour later she clicked her radio for Sheppard's private line "I've followed orders like a good girl. Do I get my reward now?"

"It's about time, I was about to come wake you" His voice in her ear sent little shivers up her spine.

"Well, someone demanded me well rested. And then I had to relieve some of my frustration because the same someone wouldn't put out last night. Thanks for the reminder by the way" She added smiling, fingering the bruise.

He growled in her ear. "Behave"

"You started it"

Silence. "Sheppard?"

Her door slid open and he stepped in.

"You know you need to stop doing that, especially when I'm sleeping" She gestured to the coffee mug "It's a little creepy"

He didn't answer her just advanced into the room causing her to take a step back "John?"

He took another step, reached out and yanked her into him, crushing her lips to his. Cassie could feel her whole body setting off again as he forced his way into her mouth, swallowing her moans as he held her fast, one hand at the back of her head and the other in the small of her back. When he finally pushed her back he growled at her.

"Relieving your frustration? Fuck Cass, I was in the fucking mess"

She laughed, albeit a little shakily "I repeat, you started it"

"Umhm. Well I'LL finish it when I'm good and ready Doc. No more wandering hands until I tell you you can, and then I'm going to enjoy the show"

She closed her eyes and groaned "Now, that's not fair"

"Yeah, well, I think you need reminding who's in charge"

"Isn't bossing around a whole city enough for you?"

"Nope, and you're very fucking grateful it's not"

She dropped her eyes "Yes Sir"

He growled again and dragged her to the door. "Lets get out of here before you derail all my plans"

* * *

Cassie was standing at the shore line looking out over the water.

Two warm hands slid around her waist and he huffed into her ear "Everything ok Cass?"

"Hmmm" She hummed at the warmth at her back "I was just thinking I should thank Rodney for choosing such a beautiful planet for Atlantis' new home"

"Yeah, it's pretty special" He nipped his way down her neck, drawing warm circles on her stomach. She moaned and leaned into him, allowing her body to melt into his. His chuckle sent hot breath over her shoulder.

"You're pretty good at that sweetheart"

"Hmm, what?" she murmured.

"Giving yourself over to me" She tensed slightly and he tightened his grip.

"Like you said, I'm a natural"

"So why so tense now?"

"Sorry" She forced herself to relax.

He sighed in her ear. "I want you to relax because you are, not because I asked you to"

Cassie nodded.

John turned her and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her up the beach.

"Um John?"

"Shh sweetheart, just come sit with me ok" He sat on a blanket pulling her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her. She turned to the side, curling her legs under her and resting her head on his chest.

"Um, better, good girl" His voice soft in her ear "Now you tell me why you tensed up like that"

She sighed. "I trained myself to control my natural reactions. It just scares me a little when I lose that control so easily"

"Why the fuck would you do that? It's beautiful to watch, you should be proud"

Cassie bit her lip, glad her face was hidden from him.

"Angel, answer me"

"I am proud, and when I'm with someone who I trust I love to show them just how completely I can give myself" She paused. He stayed silent behind her. "But some Doms read them wrong. They think that because I react the way I do it gives them a free pass to do whatever they like. Or that I'm available to them when I'm not. It became easier to just hide what I was"

She felt him tense behind her. "Someone hurt you?"

Cassie nodded.

"I want their name"

"Names" She whispered. And whimpered when he gripped her.

"Shit, sorry sweetheart, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "What happened?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

Cassie squirmed.

"Cass, you need to tell me so I don't do something that freaks you out or makes you uncomfortable when we're together. You understand?"

She nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

John sat and listened to her, trying to control the rage that was building up inside him. He hated abusive and ignorant Doms, he'd worked hard to smooth the rough edges of his natural dynamic, and to understand every sub who had been in his bed. It didn't matter if they were there for one night or one year. What each one of them gave was a gift and they were to be respected and cared for.

Someone like her should have been fucking worshipped, not ended up in hospital. Three times.

And from the sound of it she'd been pretty careful. Making sure she got to know them first, contacting other subs they'd been with, one of them was even a long-term boyfriend. It seemed she was right. Some Doms couldn't understand her, couldn't read her right and she'd paid for it. With a broken collar-bone, dislocated wrist and a night of vomiting when she took a punch to the stomach.

He heard her let out a little yelp and realised he'd been gripping her wrists so tight they were turning white.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry angel. Maybe I shouldn't be touching you when you're telling me this shit"

She shook her head against his chest.

"Ok" He loosened his grip. "Better?"

Cassie nodded.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Anything else sweetheart?"

John felt her tense for a second then wiggle out of his arms. Keeping her back to him she slipped off her t-shirt. There were three pale white lines running diagonally across her lower back.

He fought the urge to vomit and traced his fingers down them, wincing when she flinched. Leaning forward he put his mouth to her ear. "When you're ready I want their names sweetheart. They're gonna pay for this"

* * *

As Cassie turned to face him she rested herself on her hands and knees, between his legs. Tilting her head to one side she looked at him.

"Like something you see" he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

Then she closed them, tilted back her head, exposing her throat to him and murmured "Thought you wanted a taste"

His soft growl at the back of his throat sent little twinges of pleasure between her legs and she licked her lips. And then his tongue was running up the side of her neck, teeth nipping along her jaw and lips brushing against hers. She squeezed her eyes closed even tighter and concentrated on his touch. She was surprised at his kiss, it wasn't forceful or claiming like the others had been, just his lips gently pressing on hers and then his tongue running along them asking for permission. She sighed and opened her mouth for him.

As he stroked his tongue over hers, gently sucking it into his own mouth he reached up and pulled her hair free of its band. Moaning quietly he slid his hand into her hair and cupped the back of her neck. Giving it a brief squeeze he pulled away and Cassie whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Open you eyes Cassandra" She did as she was told and looked into his beautifully darkened gaze. "Stand and strip"

She slowly rose to her feet, fighting the urge to just tear her own clothes off, and kicked off her shoes. Shucking her jeans and adding them to her already discarded t-shirt, Cass took a moment to look back down at him. Splayed out beneath her, propped on his elbows, lips wet, pupils blown, erection straining against his jeans, watching her every move. She groaned.

"You're like fucking real life porn"

He smirked at her "You're not doing too bad yourself sweetheart" He tapped her leg with his foot "Now, no more talking. Underwear off"

She smirked back at him and reached behind her to unfasten her bra then crossed her arms to catch the straps with her fingers dragging them off her shoulders and keeping her breasts hidden until the last possible moment. She didn't dare look at him as she slid her hands down her stomach to the waistband of her panties, hooking her thumbs underneath the fabric.

"Stop" she stilled her hands, not raising her gaze. His hands caught hers and moved them to behind her back. Then his fingers replaced hers, trailing down the same path, running along the top of the fabric "Mine"

Cassie whimpered.

Then his fingers slid inside and gently pulled them down over her thighs, then calves, then he was lifting each foot one by one and chucking them to one side.

She closed her eyes, heard him hum his approval and tried to focus on his fingers trailing up her legs. "So soft my angel. So perfect. So beautiful" his voice caressed her as gently as his hands. She swayed slightly as everything seemed to drop away.

His hands grabbed her wrists and she was being pulled downwards and then laid out on her back. He moved her hands above her head. "Don't move them Cassandra"

"Mhm"

His chuckle ghosted over her face and then his tongue was running over her lips again. Another gentle kiss, lips and tongue claiming her mouth while his hands traced swirls along her sides and then up over her breasts. She moaned into his mouth.

"Yes, just let go sweetheart. I've got you, you can trust me"

And then his hands were moving over every inch of her, mouth following, teeth grazing when he found a place that made her twitch and groan. Her world got smaller, focused on his touch, his voice as he whispered words of devotion and awe. Trails of warmth were all over her body now and they were seeping in, pulling her deeper, closing off the outside world even more, she couldn't hear his words anymore just the comforting rumble of the sound of him and then he slid his tongue over her folds and she whined. As he tasted her, pushed his way in deeper she knew this should be making her cry out, roll her hips, demand more but she couldn't. All it did was pull her deeper and deeper.

As he slid inside her and growled "Mine" her world went black and disappeared.

* * *

"Cassie?"

A voice pulling at her, she's trying desperately to ignore it, even though she knows it's a voice she should listen to. She grumbles and tries to bury deeper into the warmth surrounding her.

A small laugh "Cassie, you have to come back to me now, it's getting late angel" The warmth is pulling away and she tries to hang on to it.

"Cassandra, open your eyes"

Forcing her eyes open she can see his outline hovering over her, it makes it easier to identify the warmth as his arms around her and his body pressed on top of hers. She sighs and licks her lips.

"Hey sweetheart, you back with me?"

"John?"

"I hope so" Another chuckle.

"Bastard" she mumbles.

"Oh yeah, you're back" His voice is tinged with amusement now "We have to go soon" His fingers card through her hair causing her to arch into his touch and sigh again.

"Five more minutes"

"Sure sweetheart"


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months later**

Mitchell walked down the corridors of SGC toward the infirmary gently cradling the woman in his arms. He shifted her slightly and her grip on his neck tightened and she whimpered.

"Sorry Val, we're nearly there baby. Gonna get you some pain relief, a nice shower, then you can sleep. You're safe now" Her nails dug into his skin.

She was bloody and bruised but alive, he'd got to her in time. He'd been so thankful to have found her and desperate to get her home there hadn't been time for retribution but he'd made a mental note to ask O'Neill to take a small army back to that hell hole and show them just what happened when someone fucked with his people, his woman. From the look on O'Neill's face when they'd walked down the ramp he didn't think it'd be a problem.

He walked into the infirmary and laid Vala gently down on the bed. "Doc!"

Carolyn Lam appeared out of her office. She frowned at him and then looked at the bed. "Shit" She moved over to Vala's side "Welcome home sweetie, I'm going to quickly examine you and then you can rest ok?"

A small smile and a nod.

"Would you like Colonel Mitchell to stay?" A small shake of the head and Cam's stomach twisted a little.

"I'll call you when we're done Colonel"

He nodded at her and laid his hand over Vala's. Cam winced when she flinched at his touch but didn't remove his hand. "I'm not going home tonight baby, you need me just get them to call me ok?"

She didn't look at him but moved her hand to squeeze his slightly and nodded. His stomach untwisted a little. Cam nodded at Carolyn and left.

* * *

As Cameron looked at himself in the mirror of the shower room he felt sick. Her blood was smeared over his uniform and around his neck where she'd hung onto him. The stench of the prison, her cell, clung to him and his hands were grazed and bloodied from beating the shit out of the one guard who was stupid enough to try to stop him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, suddenly feeling exhausted.

He'd been looking for her for nearly two weeks, nobody bothering to tell him to take a break, let someone else take over. They knew him too well for that. He'd hardly slept, running on fear and anger and adrenaline. She was back and those things that had kept him going were dropping away. The anger would be back full force tomorrow after he slept, he knew, but he'd need that to force himself to return to that place. He clenched his fists and exhaled.

Stepping under the water he turned it to as hot as he could take it without burning his skin, closed his eyes, and let it wash away the smell and the blood. Emptying his mind of everything except the feel of her in his arms Colonel Mitchell forced his muscles to relax one by one.

Half an hour later he was laid on his back on his on base bed waiting for sleep, which was being annoyingly difficult to achieve. He wanted to go up to the infirmary, wrap himself around her and never let go. He laughed at himself. If you'd told him a few months ago he needed a fucking woman just to get some shut-eye he'd have laughed in your face. Then probably tried to get you into bed.

It'd all started with that bloody Dr Gray he'd sent off to Atlantis. A week she was with him, a WEEK, and three days after she left he'd lain awake AGAIN staring at his ceiling. It wasn't her personally he needed, she was hot, fucking awesome in bed and had become a friend, but that was as far as it went, but he'd gotten used to having someone around. She'd reminded him what it was like to not be screwing around and having someone who was his, and only his. Damn it, he needed to wrap himself around someone, indulge in his dynamic, OWN someone.

And then she'd arrived, back from whatever planet she'd been charmingly relieving of their treasures, and he'd wanted her. Right there and then, in the gateroom, he'd wanted to kiss her, fuck her, CLAIM her in front of everyone and stop his marines fucking ogling. And it was right then he knew he was screwed.

What Cam hadn't been able to figure out was why now. They'd worked together a long time on and off, in-between her little jaunts around the galaxy, and while he'd appreciated the fact she was practically liquid sex and imagined what it would be like to have her he'd never felt this before. And that's when he realised it was because of Cassie, without meaning to she'd changed the game for him, slipped under his fucking radar. And now he wanted Vala, all to himself, on a regular basis, for the foreseeable future.

And, when she found out he'd had Dr Gray in his bed for a week she made it quite clear that was not acceptable, and if anyone should be keeping his bed warm for more than one night it should be her. He grinned at the memory. God, if he thought Cassie knew what he wanted Vala had obviously been studying him a hell of a lot longer. He pictured her, all pale and soft, spread out beneath him, begging him to do completely perverted things to her. His cock hardened and he groaned.

Bad move Mitchell, you're not going to be getting that for a while. And shocked himself by just how ok he was with that.

* * *

Cam woke the next morning to knocking at his door. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, he was really getting too old to be heading up daring rescue missions. He walked to the door, trying to ignore his old injuries twingeing in his thigh.

"Doc, is she ok?"

Lam held up her hand "She's fine Colonel, do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure" He held open his door and stepped aside. Once the door was shut she turned to him.

"She's taken a few beatings but there's no lasting damage, and no signs of sexual assault"

He exhaled "Thank you"

"But it's taken its toll Cam. She needs a lot of rest, and preferably some time away from all this" Carolyn waved her hands around his room in a vague gesture "I think this has stirred up a lot of memories of her time as Quetesh. She didn't really sleep last night and when she did, well, her nightmares are terrifying to witness" she scrubbed her hand over her face.

He groaned "Shit"

"Yeah. She's strong Cam and with your help she'll come through this just like she has before. But I do highly recommend you taking some time out for her. You've really changed with her and I hope you won't let her down now when she needs you"

"Doc, I went to hell and back while she was gone. And then I went to hell to get her back. I'm not going anywhere, at least not without her"

Lam nodded her approval "Good, I'll release her to you today, come by when you're ready"

"Thanks Doc"

After she'd left Cam sat on the edge of his bed and leant his elbows on his knees. He didn't want to take her home, too close to the mountain, and he was pretty sure his parents, as much as he loved them, would be too much for her right now. Then he grinned to himself and pulled on his clothes.

Ten minutes later he was knocking on O'Neill's door.

"Come in"

"Ah Colonel Mitchell, I presume you're here to request a return to the planet along with a small army and some big honking space guns"

Mitchell snorted "No Sir"

Jack's eyebrows raised.

"However I would like you to send both of those things back there, I just won't be accompanying them. I want to take Vala away for a couple of weeks"

"Really"

"Yes. Docs orders are for her to get away for a bit, with me"

"Hmm. And where are you considering taking her Mitchell"

"Atlantis please Sir"

Jack's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. "Atlantis, why?"

"It's new, it's shiny, it's full of undiscovered treasures and people who don't know us"

"Apart from Sheppard, Lorne and Dr Gray, hm?"

"Ok so nearly no one knows us. Sheppard and Lorne will keep an eye out for me if she wants time alone and Dr Gray is in the past, and if I know Sheppard, very much taken"

"You know, you two send subs back and forth through that gate so often I'm inclined to install a revolving door, or at least dock your pay for the drain on the ZPM's"

Mitchell snorted again. "I can't speak for Sheppard Sir, but this ones only going back and forth by my side"

"Good. If you fuck up I'll have your balls Mitchell"

"I have no doubt Sir, and wouldn't want anything less"

"Fine. You can thank Dr McKay for his work on charging ZPM's when you step through the gate tomorrow. IF she wants to go"

"Thank you Sir'

"Take care of her Cameron"

"I'm trying Jack"

And with a nod he was dismissed.

* * *

**The next day**

Lt Colonel Sheppard leant against the shower door and watched her.

"Stop staring John, it's getting kinda creepy"

He grinned. "Turn around angel"

She turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. He slid his eyes down her body.

"Are you going to join me or just indulge in your perversions?"

Licking his lips he raised his gaze back up to her eyes. "Unfortunately, neither"

Cassie tilted her head.

"You've got fifteen minutes sweetheart then we're going out"

"Out?"

"Yep, Woolsey has talked me into a day off. We're going to the mainland" He trailed a finger across her stomach. "In all honesty I didn't take much convincing. We haven't had much time to ourselves lately. I need to reclaim you"

"Reclaim?"

"Umm" He smirked at her "Don't bother packing Dr Gray, you're not going to be needing any clothing"

* * *

"Welcome to Atlantis Colonel Mitchell, Miss Mal Doran"

"Thanks Richard, and thank you for doing this at such short notice"

"It's no problem Colonel Mitchell, things are, thankfully, currently quiet on the invasion/people trying to kill us front. So quiet in fact I've managed to get Lt Colonel Sheppard to take a day off otherwise he'd be here to greet you aswell. I'm afraid it was too late to tell him of your arrival before he left"

"Not a problem. I'm sure he'll appreciate the surprise" Mitchell grinned at him and Richard looked at him uncertainly.

"In my experience Colonel Sheppard does not like surprises"

Mitchell snorted. "Don't worry Richard, I'll handle Sheppard. If it's ok I'd like to get us settled in?"

"Of course. Major Lorne can show you to your quarters"

"Lorne?"

"Right here Sir"

Mitchell spun round "Damn it Lorne, couldn't you at least cough or something on your approach?"

Lorne grinned at him "Sorry Sir. If you'd like to come with me I'll show you where you'll be staying"

Once they were alone he turned to Evan " So uh, Sheppard doesn't know we're here? Think he'll be pissed?"

"He'll be fine once he knows why you're here Sir" Lorne's eyes travelled to Vala and he smiled at her "But I'd get your explanation in quick"

Vala returned his smile and said "He'll think you're back to claim your pretty Dr Gray Cameron"

"Vala!"

Lorne snorted.

"Well it's true" she huffed "And I've heard he can be very protective over his possessions. And he could probably take you" she added.

Lorne snorted again.

"Val, please behave. And there's no way he could take me"

"The marines have it at five to one odds currently. If he kicks your ass I'm in for a lovely pay out"

"Val!"

Lorne grinned at her "I like you, think Shep will too"

"I like you too Major Lorne" she winked at him "And I very much liked, um Shep's, photo on his file"

Lorne burst out laughing.

"Christ woman, I can see you're feeling better already" Mitchell smiled fondly down at her "But less battering of my ego please baby, it's an essential part of my manliness"

"Oh and I wouldn't want you falling down on that would I darling" she smiled at him.

"You two are going to fit in just fine" Lorne stopped in front of a silver door and waved his hand over the sensor. "Here you are guys. I'll spare you the tour now. There's a map in your quarters, radio me if you need anything. Woolsey wasn't joking when he said it was pretty quiet round here at the moment"

"Thanks Evan"

"No problem Sir, M'am" And with a sharp salute he was gone.

"Asshole" Mitchell muttered at the door "Val…" He looked around the room. God, she moved like a freaking cat. "Vala!"

"Out here Cameron!"

He strolled out onto their balcony "Wow"

"Hmm. Isn't it beautiful Cameron?"

"Yeah baby" He moved behind her and boxed her in with his hands gripping the railing "This ok?"

She sighed and turned to him "Darling, please stop treating me as if I'm going to break, or have a breakdown. I am fine"

He frowned at her "Liar"

"Ok, so the nightmares aren't the funnest thing ever but that's all they are Cameron, just bad dreams. I am ok. I will be even better when you stop treating me like glass and fuck me"

"Val" Cameron growled.

"I mean it Cameron, how do you think taking away your touch and the pleasure and security it gives me is helping? Make it fast, slow, rough, gentle. Tie me up and fuck me or make sweet love to me, just DO something" She tilted her head even further up "Please Cameron"

He closed his eyes "Fuck"

"Yes, please"

Mitchell looked down at her, alive and whole. The alien sun lit her pale skin, casting shadows in the curves of her neck. He ran a finger down her cheek "Slow, gentle, making love"

"Yes, please"

He slid his hands down her back and under her ass. She smiled up at him, and he grinned back. "Up baby" and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them both inside.

* * *

Cam stared down at the woman sleeping next to him. She was on her stomach, head pillowed on her arms, leg thrown out the bed. And quiet and still. That was the thing that was making him smile. No bad dreams yet and she'd been asleep for nearly six hours.

The door chimed. Fuck.

He staggered to the door, dragging on sweatpants, silently begging whoever it was not to ring the fucking door again. They did anyway. Fuck! He waved his hand over the sensor and was jostled back into his room by a very pissed off John Sheppard.

"What the fuck are you doing here Mitchell?"

"Shit Sheppard" he hissed "Keep your fucking voice down" He glanced over to the bed.

Sheppard's eyebrows raised in surprise "Outside" he hissed.

As the door slid shut behind them Sheppard glared at him "Start explaining Mitchell"

"Her names Vala, we've worked together on and off for a few years now but she was always disappearing through the gate, bit of a free spirit" He grinned. "She came back to the SGC four months ago and the moment she walked down that ramp I wanted to beat the crap out every marine that was staring at her"

John raised his eyebrows "That strong huh?"

"Yeah, kinda scared the shit out of me actually. But we've been good, really good" He ran a hand through his hair "Until a couple of weeks ago"

"What happened Mitch?"

"She was taken, off world. One minute she's right there beside me, the next she's gone. I didn't even fucking hear her cry out" He let out a shaky breath.

"Christ Cam, I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I found her, it took me two shitty weeks but I did it. Locked in some stinking prison on a hell hole of a planet but she was alive" Mitchell looked at him "I've never been so fucking grateful in all my life John"

"And you brought her here, why?"

"Luckily, or not, she'd only taken a couple of beatings. They didn't uh, you know"

"Hey, it's ok. I get it"

"Yeah well, it seems it stirred up some bad memories for her. I just needed to get her away, you know, somewhere new, somewhere we could get a little peace"

John laughed "Well you're definitely 'away' now"

Mitchell narrowed his eyes at him "But not getting so much of the peace"

"Um yeah, shit, sorry. I should've radioed Lorne first I guess. I just, um thought..." he trailed off.

"You thought I was here for your Doc?" Cameron grinned at him.

"Don't push it Mitchell" John glared at him.

"Hey ok Shep" Mitchell raised his hands "How is she anyway, as a FRIEND"

"Yeah she's good" John smirked "Really good"

Mitchell snorted "Not needing to know that Shep"

John raised his eyebrows. Mitchell shrugged "She's different"

John narrowed his gaze and Cameron rolled his eyes. "Not like that you dick. But she's a friend. I'll beat the crap out of you if you fuck up"

"Yeah, you wish" John shifted slightly. "I'd better get going, let you get back to her. And I kind of just shoved Cass into my quarters and came to find you"

"You're a dick Sheppard"

"Gee thanks Mitchell" John looked towards the door "You're welcome for as long as you both need"

"Thanks John. Now go home before I kick your ass, or get the pleasure of watching her do it"

"Bite me Mitchell"

* * *

John sprinted towards his quarters.

When he opened his door and found her sitting cross-legged on his bed reading War and Peace he sighed with relief. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're lucky I've got a pretty powerful mellow going on right now Colonel"

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetheart"

She sighed "Did you get all that manly rage out of your system?"

He grinned at her "Manly rage?"

She pointed to herself "Mellow. In the morning I'll be sure to bollock you properly with well thought out insults"

"Well I look forward to that. Have I told you I think you're hot when you're pissed"

"Yes John, and also demonstrated your thoughts on the matter"

He moved over to the bed and fingered her wet hair "You showered without me"

"You shoved me into your quarters and told me to 'stay there while I find that asshole Mitchell'. I wasn't sure how long you'd be, or if he'd kill you where you stood. Also, I'm not sure you deserve a shared shower"

John ran a finger down her throat. "First, I could totally take Mitchell. Second, if I want a shower with you I get one"

"Is that so?"

"Yep. You're mine, remember"

She hummed in appreciation, then glared at his chuckle. "Well, shared or not, you need a shower Colonel" Cassie wrinkled her nose at him for effect.

"Hmm. Ok sweetheart, I'm jumping in to one" He took in the sight of her, still warm and damp from her shower, wearing one of his t-shirts. Her tanned legs bare up to her thighs. He hooked up the bottom of the fabric with his fingers and licked his lips. "Commando Dr Gray?"

"Someone threw my underwear into the sea, and has neglected to get me anymore" She raised her eyebrows at him. Then, with a wicked smile, she leant back on her elbows, causing the fabric to ride up even more and her legs to open wider. He groaned and she looked up at him and said "Like something you see"

Cassie looked up into his dark, unflinching gaze and nervously licked her lips. She watched him step towards her, remembering that it wasn't a good idea to tease John Sheppard.

"Hands and knees" He growled.

She scrambled to obey and heard his dark chuckle, then his belt buckle and fly opening, and he was pushing at her entrance.

"John!"

"You want to expose yourself to me like a whore I'll take you like one" And with that he pushed all the way in. It was too much, too soon and she choked back another cry.

Without giving her time to adjust he started moving in and out of her, and she hated herself for the whimpering sound she was making.

"Yeah, not so fucking cocky now are we sweetheart?"

It felt like forever til she started to adjust to him but then the familiar tendrils of pleasure she got at his touch began to weave their way through her body. She moaned. In answer a hand pressed between her shoulder blades encouraging her down until her head was pillowed on her forearms on his bed. The new angle caused little starbursts to form in her vision. And then a finger trailed down the middle of her ass cheeks and she tried to pull away but his other hand gripped her hip tight. The finger disappeared and then a slap landed on her ass causing her to choke out a cry. And then another slap, and another. Cassie bit down on her lip to try to stop herself from yelling out.

Then the finger was back, and a warm, wet trail was being traced back down between her cheeks and then it was pushing in.

"John!"

He grunted in response, his hips still thrusting and finger pushing deeper and deeper, curling inside of her. When a second finger was added she tasted blood as she bit down even harder, and then, oh god, he was twisting and scissoring and she didn't know whether to push back onto him or fight to get away.

"Stay still" And then another finger, and she couldn't stop the sob that was wrenched from her throat and she cried out weakly "No" Too much, too full.

"Yes" he hissed. A couple more twists and then he was gone, and she was left feeling empty, open.

But, it seemed, not for long, as he pushed in between her cheeks. He went slow, but didn't stop, didn't hesitate until his hips rested against her arse.

"So tight angel, so fucking hot like this" She whimpered again.

And then he was moving, pulling out, pushing in and the pain, the burn began to lessen and the thought of what he was doing, what he was taking caused her body to produce little flutters of pleasure. Her world began to shrink, and she rocked back into him, meeting his thrusts with small moans of pleasure.

He groaned "God, you love me taking you like this don't you Dr Gray? Such a whore"

"John" she whispered. And his thrusts sped up and his little noises of pleasure drew her orgasm closer and closer. But then his movements began to become more erratic and his hips stuttered. She heard him call out her name and then she was filled with warm and wet.

"Fuck" she groaned. And cursed again as he pulled out of her.

He laughed softly "I'm going for that shower now Cass, don't fucking move"

God, she wanted to turn round and punch him in his stupidly pretty face but she didn't. And kind of hated herself for it. She stayed silent, not trusting herself to speak.

He dealt her ass another, softer, slap. "Good girl"

She strained to hear him lose the rest of his clothes and then start the shower. Part of her wondered what he'd do if she just got up and joined him, probably tan her hide and make her sleep on the floor. Cassie snorted. She stayed on his bed, ass in the air, frustrated as hell. She concentrated on her breathing, willing her body to relax, and it must have worked because when he spoke from behind her she jumped.

"You listening to me Cassandra?"

She kept quiet, not wanting to tell him no.

"I have to repeat myself again you're sleeping on the floor sweetheart. Turn around and sit on the edge of the bed"

Keeping her eyes averted she shifted around and slid to the edge of the bed, placing her feet on the floor.

He hummed his approval. "Better. Look at me"

Her eyes travelled upward, and she silently groaned when she realised he was hard again. Did the man mainline Viagra? Meeting his gaze he smirked at her. "Yeah, ready for you again Dr Gray. You looked so hot waiting for me just like I asked, my come running out your ass"

She glared at him.

He chuckled at her and stepped forward. "Not sure you can take me fucking you anymore today so you're gonna suck me off"

Cassie licked her lips. Now this was something she loved doing and, if she said so herself, she was fucking awesome at it.

"You like that idea?"

She didn't dare answer him in case he changed his mind. He sighed. "Fine" He took another step and his cock was right in front of her face "Suck it"

Cassie leaned forward and licked a strip up the underside of his cock, flicking the sensitive spot under the head as she went. He moaned and a little moisture appeared at his tip. She hungrily lapped it up and then took the head into her mouth sucking gently. As she slid her lips down him her tongue moved in swirls over the velvet skin and he gently rocked his hips.

"Look at me"

She met his gaze, taking in his blown pupils and flushed face, then she tilted her head and swallowed him down to the hilt.

"Jesus fuck!"

Cass hummed her pleasure around him and started sucking, moving her head back and then taking him right back down. His hands slid into her hair, gently gripping, moaning her name. In response she ran her fingernails over his balls and pressed a finger behind them. His hips jolted towards her and his grip got tighter, then he was pushing into her mouth as far as he could go.

"Fuck, keep sucking angel"

She obeyed as best she could but it was getting difficult to breath and her throat was starting to burn. Just as she thought she was going to have to pull away he pulled back slightly and came down her throat, whispering her name.

He stepped back from her, crouched between her legs and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

She smiled at him and he leant in to brush his lips against hers. "Lie back on the bed sweetheart"

Cassie leant gratefully back against his pillows, hissing slightly when her ass touched his comforter. He smirked at her.

"Laugh it up Sheppard but you could well have done yourself out of sex for the next couple of days" Her voice gravely from her abused throat.

His expression shifted into concern "Did I hurt you?"

"Wonderfully so. Don't fuss, I'm fine"

He slid in-between her legs raising his body over hers, still looking worried. "I hope you're not lying to me"

"Wouldn't dare" she stroked a finger over his face, touched at his concern "I'm fine John"

He leaned forward and ran his tongue over her lips and she opened up to him, letting him taste himself. She sighed into his mouth.

"I wasn't going to let you come tonight due to you being a prick tease and exposing yourself to me like that, but I think that awesome blow job merits a reward"

She frowned "Doesn't a prick tease NOT let you fuck her"

"You want an orgasm or not?"

"Yes please"

He grinned at her and slid down her body.

* * *

As his friends slept peacefully, wrapped around their lovers, Evan Lorne pushed his tablet away and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Contrary to popular belief his CO did actually do his own paperwork but it just seemed that being a 2IC involved a hell of a lot more admin. He glanced down at his watch, 0100, not the latest shift he'd ever pulled but coupled with the fact he only got about two hours sleep the night before he wasn't surprised at the headache forming behind his eyes.

Evan frowned. Sleep had become evasive lately. And he knew just who to blame. Dr Rodney McKay.

Just like his CO Evan didn't really care whether his bed partners were male or female. As long as you were hot, could keep his attention and be prepared to let him do whatever the hell he wanted to you then he'd happily take you, hard. But he'd been surprised at how he felt about McKay. Usually he was more protective and possessive of the women he'd had, preferring to focus on just sex with the men but Rodney was different.

Evan had noticed him pretty much on arrival at Atlantis and he'd been pleasantly surprised to discover that he was single. And that the more he got to know him the more he flipped Evans switch. He was hot, smart and so mouthy you could confuse him as a switch if you didn't know him and work with him everyday. Evan wanted to do bad things to him, he could only imagination the satisfaction he'd get from rendering Dr Rodney McKay speechless.

However as his first few months passed in the city he began to realise just why McKay was single. He seemed completely oblivious to all attempts to get him into bed, out for dinner, or just alone for ten minutes. At first he thought it was because Rodney didn't think anyone would fancy him but as he studied him Evan realised that McKay was very, very good at hiding what he wanted. With women it didn't seem a problem and Evan guessed he just wasn't interested but there were times when he thought he caught a glimpse of something if Sheppard stood too close or Ronan brushed his arm.

Evan decided to back off, if the man was trying to hide that desperately then he obviously wasn't up for it and he never forced himself on anyone. Unless they wanted him to. But months later McKay was still under his skin and turning into a damn distraction so he decided to test his earlier theory. He spent the next few weeks teasing Rodney mercilessly. He'd brush past him in the corridor, stand behind him in his lab pressed in close reading over his shoulder, walking a couple of steps ahead off-world making sure McKay got a good look. Evan pulled out every trick he knew until he was feeling just about as frustrated as he hoped Rodney did. He'd been pretty sure it was working after witnessing Rodney snap his eyes up to look him in the face after Evan had 'accidentally' dropped his tablet on the floor in front of him, and he'd decided that he wasn't waiting any longer.

Except that fucking hive ship had shown up and wraith were in the city, and then they were running, well flying, trying to find a new planet to call home. By the time they'd kicked wraith arse, repaired Atlantis as she sat floating on her new ocean and rested their bruised and battered bodies it had been nearly four weeks since Evan had made that promise to himself.

He'd decided to seek out Rodney and at least make sure he was ok. Sometimes the military forgot that the scientists were under just as much pressure during times of attack. And knowing McKay he'd have insisted on being present for all repairs whilst running on caffeine and snark.

Three days after the last of the repairs were done Evan sought him out in his lab. It was late but his life signs detector was showing that McKay was still there, Evan felt a little wave of anger at the scientist for not resting. In fact, by the time he reached the lab he was really pissed.

"McKay, why the he.." And then Evan spotted him and his stomach twisted. Rodney had been crouched in the corner of his lab, head in his hands, quietly shaking.

"Rodney" Evan softened his voice "It's me, Evan. Major Lorne" he added, just in case.

"I know your rank, thank you Evan. I haven't completely lost my marbles yet" he'd looked up at him and Evan had taken a sharp breath.

Rodney had dark circles under his eyes and they were rimmed with red, his skin was pale and his face thinner than it had been four weeks ago. His hands shook as he raked them through his hair.

"Shit McKay, what the hell" Evan attempted to keep his voice low "I don't know whether to feed you, send you to your bed or give you a hug"

"Not helping Ev"

Evan raised his eyebrows at the shortened version of his name and sat beside him. "Whats going on?"

"Stupid dreams. You'd think with everything that's happened to me these past four years I'd be over this already. I'm too weak to do this Evan"

Evan felt a little sick "You're not weak Rodney, in fact if you weren't affected by what happened I'd be packing you off to therapy" Rodney snorted "I mean it McKay, you think we're not all feeling it?"

"You seem to be doing just fine"

"I spent my day beating up marines, followed by an arse kicking from Ronan, followed by a two hour run and I'm STILL awake"

"You're disgustingly fit"

Evan snorted "Yep, I have the stamina of a god"

"Very funny"

"So why are you having a nervous breakdown in your lab instead of your quarters, where everyone else is polite enough to be having them right now?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I fell asleep at my desk, dream woke me. I tried to leave but I couldn't" his voice was wavering "Shit"

"Hey, I'll walk you back ok? And we'll pick up some food on the way"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you won't let me fuck you to make you feel better so I have to settle for nurturing you instead"

Rodney just stared at him open-mouthed until Evan rolled his eyes, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off to the mess.

Ever since that night they hadn't discussed what had happened or what had been said but sometimes Rodney would show up at his office door looking for some sanctuary and would curl up on Evan's couch, coffee in one hand and his tablet in the other. In return Evan had stopped screwing around and waited, patiently, for McKay to tell him what the hell he wanted.

* * *

**The next day**

John eyed his 2IC from across their office and frowned.

"Stop staring or I'll shoot you" and then, as if remembering himself "Sir"

"I'm pretty sure that would count as insubordination Major"

"I'm pretty sure you can go screw yourself, Sir"

"Well, aren't you pleasant company today?"

"Bite me….Sir"

"I'm pretty sure you should write him up for that one Shep"

"Fuck off Mitchell" Evan looked up and pointed at Cam "And yes I can say that because you're on vacation and in no way in charge here" Evan grinned at him. "Cameron"

John snorted.

"Geez Ev, what crawled up your arse? drawled Mitchell.

Nothing, that's the problem" grinned John.

"I hate you both"

"Aw that hurts Lorne. You know you love us really" Mitchell smirked at him. John watched Evan roll his eyes.

"Seriously Ev, whats up? And if it is lack of hot monkey sex that's you're own fault. I sent you a perfectly acceptable marine biologist two days ago" John waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Nice Sheppard, classy" John flipped Cam the finger and turned to stare down his 2IC.

Evan looked at him, then Cam. He sighed "Is there any chance that you're both going to fuck off and leave me in peace in the near future?"

"Nope"

"What if I told you Jumper One has had all repairs completed and needs a test run?"

John felt a little flutter of excitement and grinned. "Really"

Cam snorted "Sheppard you look like someone who just got told they could take the day off for hot monkey sex"

John grinned at him "No point, she needs to rest. Ow! No smacking the military commander" he rubbed the back of his head.

"No being a dick"

Evan rolled his eyes "Are you going or what….Sir?"

"Fine, fine"

"And take your farm boy with you!"

John dragged Mitchell out of the office. He knew General O'Neill had a sense of humour but wasn't sure how he'd react to a hallway scuffle between the three top ranking military officers in Atlantis.

As they set off down the corridor Mitchell slowed his pace. "Um, actually Sheppard I'd better stick around. Not sure where Vala's got to"

John looked at him questioningly "How long ago?"

"Said she fancied a walk after breakfast, told me she'd be back soon"

John snorted "You do realise 'soon' could be anytime right? It's like when people say 'I'll see'. I expect she's attempting to get away from your constant need for reassurance"

"Fuck off Shep. You'd be the same"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let mine escape" He grinned at Mitchell "Give me a sec ok?"

Cam glared at him "Fine"

John clicked his radio and said "Sheppard to Lorne"

"Go away"

"Play nice Major. Run the life signs detector for me will you. Find Miss Mal Doran"

"I expect she's trying to escape Mitchell. Don't blame her"

"You're pushing it Lorne"

"Fine"

A few seconds silence.

"Sheppard?"

"Yeah"

"She's in one of the labs"

"Which one"

Sheppard could practically hear Lorne grinning over the radio "Dr Gray's. Lorne out"

John held a finger up to Mitchell and grinned "Sheppard to Dr Gray" Mitchell's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Dr Gray"

"Would you please tell Miss Mal Doran that Colonel Mitchell and I are taking Jumper One for a test flight. We'll be a couple of hours"

"Proud of yourself aren't you Colonel"

"Yep"

"Fine" she huffed in his ear "But using the life signs detector is cheating"

"Radio Lorne if you need anything. I'll let you know when I'm back"

"I'll attempt not to fall apart whilst you're gone"

"Funny"

His radio clicked off.

Cassie smiled at the woman sat opposite her on the couch "John's taking Mitchell out for a ride in the jumper. They'll be gone a couple of hours"

Vala smiled back "Does this mean I can go and get food without being kidnapped and carted back to my quarters?"

"Yep"

* * *

**Earlier that morning**

Dr Gray was lying on her stomach on the floor of her lab surrounded by papers, her tablet and a cup of tea. She'd attempted to sit at her work station and given up after twenty minutes. Her arse was killing her. She wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that it hurt every time she moved, or her getting turned on every time she remembered why it did.

Her door slid open and she looked up to find a striking brunette standing in her doorway. There was a trace of faded bruises around her jaw and a small line of stitches above her left eye. The woman smiled at her uncertainly "Um, Dr Gray?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My names Vala, I arrived with Colonel Mitchell yesterday"

Shit. "Oh right, hi. Um, he's not here"

The woman rolled her eyes "And that's why I am. I figured this would be the last place he'd look for me"

Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"I am attempting to avoid his …. hovering"

Cassie snorted "Well, by the looks of you he seems to have good reason" She pushed herself to standing "Why don't you come in and sit. I was just about to make more tea"

Vala smiled her thanks and sat at the far end of the couch, crossing her legs under her. They stayed in silence while Cassie busied herself making tea and clearing her things from the floor.

"Do you often work from the floor?"

"Only when my arse burns like a son of a bitch"

Vala snorted "What did you do"

"Apparently it's unacceptable to tease Lt Colonel Sheppard" She handed Vala a mug and took a seat at the opposite end of the couch, wincing slightly, mirroring her crossed leg position. Vala grinned at her over her tea.

"Being punished by John Sheppard, umm"

"Hey! Yeah, I'm not sure whether to be pissed or do it again" She winked at Vala.

"Oh, I like you" laughed Vala.

"Funny, Mitchell once said the same thing" Cassie's eyes widened "Shit, sorry! My mouth gets me into a lot of trouble. And out of it" She smirked.

"Don't worry" Vala waved her free hand around "What Cameron did before me isn't my concern"

Cass' brows rose again "Really? A lot of subs don't like even being in the presence of someone their partners have had in their bed"

"It's inevitable. And I've seen and experienced enough to know that stuff like that isn't important. Anyway, I may have had a little drool over your Colonel's picture in his file. He's very pretty"

"Too pretty for his own good"

Vala snorted.

"So what happened?" Cassie gestured at the face opposite her.

The other woman sighed "I was taken whilst off world just over two weeks ago. I believe Cameron blames himself, I was standing right next to him when it happened"

"Shit, no wonder he's all over you now. Are you, um, ok?"

"Yep, just a couple of beatings, had worse" Vala squirmed a little "I have been left with, um, nightmares though" She threaded her fingers through her hair.

"I was host to a Goa'uld for many years and things like this tend to bring back bad memories" She sighed "I'm not sure why I'm telling you this"

"Well, feel free. Sometimes you need to tell people stuff who are on the outside, you know? Who aren't going to judge or pity you"

Vala looked into her mug "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Want to change the subject?"

"Yes please"

"So, you must have pretty shit hot black ops to evade Colonel Mitchell"

Vala laughed "Let me tell you how I got them and then I'll teach you how to hide from your Colonel"

* * *

John frowned as his radio clicked off "I swear that woman has a hardcore masochist streak she hasn't told me about"

"What?"

"Nothing. Your girl's with Cassie. Probably drinking tea and discussing the size of your penis" John smirked at him.

"Laugh it up Shep. You're talking about your girl there too"

"Fuck"

"Yep"

"Come on Mitch, she'll be fine with Cass. And the Doc knows to radio Lorne with any problems if I'm not around"

Cam rubbed the back of his neck "Would be nice to get back into the sky"

John grinned at him.

* * *

**Jumper One**

"Wow, you've got a beautiful home John" Cam looked out the jumper window as it circled the city.

John smiled "Yeah, I kinda like it. Not sure what I'll do when they recall me"

"Hey Shep, not gonna happen for a while yet. You're doing good work out here" John looked at Mitchell in surprise.

"I think Vala's turned you soft"

"Bite me"

"Seriously Mitch. You think she's got what it takes to keep you happy long-term?"

"I'm more worried about me not being enough for her"

"Shit, did you get turned into a girl again?"

Mitchell flipped him off. "Honestly Sheppard, I've had fun, A LOT of fun" John rolled his eyes "But I was getting kinda tired of screwing around even before Vala. It sucks to limp back through the gate AGAIN and know that if you want company you've gotta haul your arse out to a bar. And I'm not just talking about getting laid" He smiled "Val's currently making her way through my book collection. I come home and she's curled up on my couch with her latest find and she wants me to sit with her and explain words. She always looks so excited every time she finds out something new. And she orders me Thai cause she can't cook for shit and demands I let her curl into my lap while we watch TV. And, god, I sound like a girl. Fuck"

"Actually you sound like a lucky bastard" John grinned at him "Guess there are perks to being stationed on Earth huh? I'm not going to be sharing takeout with Cass anytime soon"

"Do you want to share takeout with Cass?"

"Are you trying to use the phrase 'share takeout' as some kind of euphemism?"

Mitchell snorted "Maybe"

"Fuck. I don't know Cam. And I'm pretty sure I don't need to yet"

"It's been three months now. How would you feel if you found out someone else was after her?"

"What have you heard Mitchell?" John narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. But check out your reaction"

"It's part of my dynamic"

"I don't think so John. I'm not saying rush out and buy a fucking collar, or ring, but treat this as what it is. Something that can be more" Cam grinned at him and waggled his eyebrows "It could be takeout"

"You're a dick"

"Yeah, but I'm a right dick"

John laughed, then his expression turned serious. "She ever tell you about the Doms she was with before?"

Mitchell frowned. "No, what we had wasn't like that. Why?"

John sighed. "A couple of them really hurt her"

"Fuck. How bad?"

"Bad enough for hospital trips"

Mitchell hissed. "If I'd known I'd have hunted the fuckers down. You got names?"

"I've asked for them. Waiting on her to give them up"

"She still hasn't?"

John pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. It's starting to fuck with my mind a bit"

"Give her time Shep. Then when she does you call me"

"Yeah. Cheers Mitch"

* * *

**Back on Atlantis**

The two women sauntered down the corridor to the mess.

"So you think Mitchell is IT?"

"IT?"

"Yeah, you know. Won't be looking for any other company for the foreseeable future"

"Oh. For me, yes"

"You don't think he feels the same?"

"I think he is unsure of my feelings despite me demonstrating them in a number of delightfully naughty ways"

"He thinks you're going to leave again?"

"Yes"

"Maybe between us we can come up with a way for you to convince him otherwise"

Vala sighed "I think I could kneel before him, naked, in the gateroom and he still wouldn't get it" A marine tripped over his own foot.

Cassie snorted "Don't say shit like that Val. You'll get us into trouble" Pause "And there's no way I'd kneel naked in the gateroom" Another marine collided with a door frame.

"This is kinda fun" Vala smirked at her, then winked. "I don't think Sheppard would appreciate the gesture. Your arse would be so sore you'd have to sleep standing up"

Two marines smacked into a scientist causing an ancient device to shatter on the floor.

"Ooops"

"Come on let's get out of here before our names find their way to Lorne"

As they entered the mess Vala shrank back a little. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yes, it's just a lot of people. Do you think we could get food to go"

"Sure"

Curled up, back on her couch, Cassie looked over at the sleeping woman. They'd talked a lot over lunch and she couldn't believe how Vala was how she was after everything she had gone through. They'd talked about some of the things she remembered from her time as host to Quetesh and Cassie knew that'd be haunting her dreams for a while.

In return Cass had told her about the Doms who had hurt her in the past. She was surprised by how easy it was to open up to the other woman, she'd even lifted her shirt to show her scars. Vala had hissed a breath.

"It was not your fault. It was theirs for failing to understand you. Your Colonel should have them shot, or at least beaten"

"He's asked for their names but I haven't told him yet"

"Why"

"I'm a little scared"

The other woman nodded. "He needs to do this to make himself feel better. Just like Cameron unnecessarily beat my guard when he rescued me. I am afraid it is part of the dynamic of the men we have chosen, the instinct to protect"

"Great"

"Let him do this"

Cassie had nodded vaguely.

She sighed. Grabbing her tablet off the floor she tried to catch up on some work and waited for John to radio her.

* * *

Major Lorne glanced over to his couch and frowned. It'd been some weeks since Rodney had last come to him and he was getting frustrated. He'd thought they'd been working towards something but then McKay had seemed to withdraw again. He was concerned but any attempt to find out what was wrong was brushed aside by the scientist.

"I'm just busy Major. In case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one who seems to be able to keep this city running without destroying it in the process. Today you can personally thank me for your hot water, lights and not being blown to smithereens"

Evan had just glared at him and stalked off.

He'd been debating asking Colonel Sheppard if he'd noticed anything but had a feeling that would lead to a lot of difficult questions, and possibly some yelling. He was pretty sure Sheppard had never taken Rodney to his bed but he was extremely possessive of 'his' scientist and protected him like his own.

He scrubbed his hands over his face.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard to Dr Gray"

"Welcome home Colonel"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Vala is asleep"

"Ah. Are you still in your lab?"

"Yes"

"Mitchell's on his way. I have to talk to Lorne, I'll be half hour. Make sure you're finished up by then, I'll see you in the mess"

"Yes sir, Colonel Sheppard sir"

John rolled his eyes.

As Cassie clicked off her radio the door to her lab slid open and in walked Mitchell. His gaze fell to the couch and he smiled.

"How long" he whispered.

She checked her watch "Three hours"

He nodded "Thank you Cass" He frowned at her "You ok?"

She nodded.

"Sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "I get this enough from Sheppard"

Mitchell smiled at her "We're friends, and I figure you and Val are too now. You still fall under my protection as well as Sheppard's"

Cassie looked at him "Thank you"

He raised his eyebrows "No smart arse remark"

"Saving those for John" she grinned at him "And I'm genuinely grateful"

"Good" he moved over to Vala and scooped her up. Cassie reached out and rested her hand on his arm. He looked at her in surprise.

"Don't let Shep catch you laying hands on me"

She rolled her eyes again. "She loves you very much. She won't leave unless you push. Don't fuck it up"

His eyebrows raised then he nodded and left with Vala in his arms.

Cassie looked around her lab. She sighed, thinking about how much work she'd have to catch up on because of today. And she was guessing John wasn't going to let her pull an all-nighter. But her day with Vala had been nice, she'd been able to get a lot off her chest and ease some of her fears about her relationship with him. She checked her watch. Shit, she'd better get going.

Her path to the transporter took her past McKay's lab and she wasn't surprised to see he was still working. What did surprise was what she heard as she moved past the door.

"Give it up McKay. I know this is what you want however much you've been hiding away. I can make it all better Rodney"

"Get the fuck out of my lab Bates. You've read me wrong, and even if you hadn't, what the hell would make you think I'd be interested in you?!"

"I'm getting a little frustrated McKay. This game of yours has been fun but now it's time to yield"

"YEILD! Jesus this isn't a sparring match. And there's been no game. Leave me the fuck alone"

Cassie heard a thump, quickly tapped her radio and whispered "John"

Then a strong hand grabbed her and yanked her into McKay's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Colonel Sheppard raised his hand to his ear.

"John"

Her voice made his pulse speed up "Cass, what's wr…."

Then he heard her yelp and his radio clicked off. As he ran from the mess he tapped his earpiece.

"Lorne, find me Cass, now"

"Sheppard?"

"Just fucking do it"

"Shit" A pause "Shit. McKay's lab" Then he was gone.

* * *

As the door slid shut behind her Bates yanked her radio out of her ear.

"Interfering bitch" He hissed "This is none of yours, or Colonel fucking Sheppard's, business"

She glared at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Rodney said no, drop it. He doesn't want your creepy arse an…"

Then his fist connected with her cheek and she heard Rodney shout her name. Then her hand came up, slamming the heel of her palm into Bates' nose and he went down. Going for her fallen radio she was grabbed from behind and spun round. Readying herself for another attack she dropped her stance as she met her Dom's eyes.

John jostled her back against the wall, pinning her with his body, hands wrapped around her wrists. "What the fuck is going on Cass?"

She bowed her head, leaning it against his chest and relaxing into the warmth of his body. "Bates was hassling Rodney, I heard it through the door. I tried to radio you John but he pulled me in here and ripped it out my ear. Then he hit me" She could hear Bates cursing in the background.

"Evan, shut him the fuck up"

Cassie wasn't sure what Lorne had done to the other man but his yelling stopped.

John pulled back and gently cupped her chin. "Let me look at you sweetheart"

She raised her head and he hissed in a breath.

* * *

As his sub raised her head he caught sight of the beginnings of a bruise on her cheek bone. "Fuck"

John loosened his grip on her and pulled her over to McKay's couch. "Sit down angel, I'll be right back with you, I promise"

She nodded and curled up in the corner. Turning to McKay he gestured to him "You too Rodney"

Rodney nodded and moved to sit beside her, sliding his hand into hers. Nodding with satisfaction John turned and eyed the security team Evan had called on his way down to the labs.

He pointed at an unconscious Bates. "Take him to the wraith holding cells. Get Keller down to check him over. He has a round the clock guard. No one sees him or speaks to him except Major Lorne and I"

"Yes Sir" Two of them stepped forward and took an arm each, dragging him out of the room.

John smirked at his 2IC "I didn't quite mean for you to knock him out Ev"

"He pissed me off. And he probably wouldn't have passed out if he hadn't already taken a blow to the nose"

John raised his brows and looked at McKay.

"Hey don't look at me, your girl here is some kind of Xena"

Cassie snorted, and squeezed his hand. "You're welcome"

"You broke his nose?"

She looked at him "He broke me first"

John tried to keep his face blank. "Right, we'll talk about that later"

"Yay" He glared at her.

Moving to prop himself next to Lorne against the work table he looked at Rodney. "What's been happening McKay?"

McKay sighed "Sergeant Bates has been most persistent in his belief that I wish him to take me to his, um, bed. Something that I have denied each time. He seems to think that this is some kind of game that I enjoy playing. Tonight it seemed he'd had enough of this 'game' and he tried to get that on me" He pointed to a leather box lying on the floor.

Lorne moved over to it and crouched down. He clicked it open and hissed. Then he turned it to John.

"Fuck. How long has this been going on? How many times have you told him no Rodney?"

"A few days after you made Cassie unavailable and several"

"Fuck John, I'm gonna kill him"

* * *

Cassie sat on the edge of the bed in the infirmary, swinging her legs.

"Sit still Cass"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine John"

"You don't get to decide that sweetheart. Now sit still and behave"

She sighed. All she wanted was to go home, take a shower and then indulge in really good sex. Instead he'd insisted that she get checked over first, and then eat while she told him how she was able to put down one of his marines. It was going to be a long night.

Dr Keller walked over to her and smiled. "Just a nasty bruise Dr Gray, no fractures and no sign of concussion. However, if you feel nauseous or develop a headache please tell Colonel Sheppard"

"Will do. Thank you Jen"

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow evening"

Cassie grinned at her. "Yep"

As they walked toward the mess he slid a hand to the back of her neck. "What's tomorrow evening sweetheart?"

"Poker night"

"Ah. Don't think you should maybe skip it this week?"

"Do you want me to skip it?"

He sighed. "Don't be difficult Cassandra"

"Sorry John"

He guided her into the nearly empty mess and grabbed them a table in the corner. "Sit. I'll bring you food"

"So" he said, sitting opposite her a few minutes later "care to tell me how you can so effectively break a highly trained marines nose? Keller told me she had to reset it right there in the cell"

Cassie smirked. "After the last time I was, um, hurt I decided I needed to learn how to defend myself. I got my 3rd black belt two years ago"

His eyebrows raised "And why don't I know this?"

She shifted. "I didn't withhold it on purpose. It's just something I can do, like translate thousands of years old documents. I would never hide anything from you purposefully"

He sighed "I know sweetheart, I just don't like not knowing things about you. It makes me feel uneasy"

"I know, I'm sorry" She reached into her pocket, drew out a bit of paper and slid it across the table to him.

"What's this angel?"

Not meeting his eyes she whispered "The names you wanted"

He placed the bit of paper in his pocket without looking at it and trailed his fingers up her arm. She shivered at his touch.

"Thank you Cassie"

She nodded. His hand trailed up into her hair. "Hey" he said softly.

Cassie raised her head. "I know that was a big move for you. I'm glad you trust me enough with this. I'll do everything within my power to help you with anything you ever need, do you understand?"

She nodded again. He brushed his lips against hers and she sighed.

"Um. Eat up sweetheart. I need you curled next to me"

"Yes John"

* * *

As Rodney let his door slide shut behind him he sunk to his knees. He'd waved off Lorne as soon as they'd got to his quarters. "I'm fine Major. I'm going to shower, then sleep"

Evan had frowned and opened his mouth to say something but he'd slipped inside and ordered his door shut and locked.

Rodney scraped a shaky hand through his hair. What he really wanted right now was to be curled up next to Lorne with the other mans arms wrapped around him but he was embarrassed and a little ashamed. He shouldn't have let it get so far with Bates, should have been able to deal with it. Instead Cassie had been dragged into the whole fucking mess, quite literally, and she'd nearly gotten seriously hurt.

He'd been surprised that he hadn't gotten a serious bollocking from Sheppard. That'd probably come later when the man had reassured himself his sub was fine and actually thought about just what had led to tonight.

Pushing himself up and heading to his bathroom his door chimed. Fuck. Maybe it wasn't going to be as much later as he thought.

* * *

Cassie stepped out the shower and stood in front of the mirror. 'To be naked, or not to be naked. That is the question' She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny angel?" he called out.

"Um, nothing. Just being witty in my head"

"Well, that makes a change from it tumbling out of your mouth"

She stuck her tongue out at him from behind the wall. "No rude gestures" he called out.

Cass rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror. 'Shorts and vest' she decided. He'd said he wanted her curled up next to him not spread out under him. She sighed, what she really wanted was to be wrapped around him while he reclaimed what was his. She could still smell Bates' breath.

Swallowing down the bile she stepped out the bathroom to find him sat in just sweatpants on the bed, long legs out in front of him. She noticed he had his tablet in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled "Very cute"

Cass stuck her tongue out again and crawled onto the bed, curling up at his side, moulding herself to his body.

"Um" he rumbled "much better. Just relax sweetheart, I've got a bit of work to do, ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Letting his warmth seep through her Cassie tried to relax, breathing in his scent to try to rid herself of the memory of the other man. It had been a long time since someone had touched her like that. Since another Dom had touched her that wasn't John. She tried to bury herself further into him.

"Cassie, you ok?"

"Umhm"

She felt him sigh and put his tablet down. He pulled her into his lap and she curled up into her usual position, resting her head on his chest.

"What can I do angel?"

"Make me yours again"

His grip tightened. "You stopped being mine?"

"He won't get out of my headspace. It's been a long time since any Dom touched me but you"

He hissed in a breath. "I'm gonna fucking kill him"

"I think that may cause a slight spot on your record Colonel"

"Cass" John growled. "I don't want to have you like this"

"You only want me when I'm fine and peachy?"

"You know that's not true. I just don't want to fuck this up sweetheart. Are you sure you don't want to give yourself a couple of days?"

Cassie wriggled until she could meet his gaze. "So I can spend another two days smelling him, seeing his face when I close my eyes? This is when I need you, want you the most. Your touch doesn't just give me pleasure John, it makes me feel safe, warm…. claimed"

She watched his pupils dilate a little. "Fuck, you can't say shit like that when I'm trying to behave"

Cassie risked a small smile. "You don't need to behave. In fact, feel free to misbehave to your heart's content" A small wave of pleasure rolled through her as he growled quietly.

Leaning forward he brushed his lips against hers and she immediately opened up for him. Moaning he cupped the back of her head and pulled her in closer, sliding his tongue into her mouth, running it over every inch, reclaiming. She let out a small moan and pushed gently down into his lap, wriggling slightly. He moaned again.

John slowly rolled over pushing her underneath him never breaking their kiss. Settling between her legs he circled his hips and she brought her legs up around his waist, arching into him. Moving his mouth to her exposed throat he nipped at her skin.

"God angel, you're so fucking perfect"

Feeling a warm rush between her legs in response to his words she groaned. "Please John"

Raising himself up and taking her with him he reached up and released her hair, then pulled her top over her head. Dropping his head he ran his tongue over her nipples, taking them in his mouth, leaving small bite marks around them.

Cassie ground down, whimpering.

He pushed her down onto her back and tapped her thigh to get her to raise her hips. Sliding off her shorts he bent down and ran his tongue up her folds. "You taste so good angel" he murmured and then he was circling her clit, sliding his fingers inside her, tasting, caressing, taking back.

Every part of her was screaming out for him now, her muscles already rippling inside of her in anticipation of him, her skin heating. "Please"

He moaned and leant over her, pulling out his fingers and capturing her lips with his again. She ran her tongue over his enjoying her own taste, giving a small hum of pleasure. John offered his hand and she sighed, taking his fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off with small swirls.

He closed his eyes. "Shit Cass"

He slid a hand under her, raising her up, and she wrapped herself back around him.

"Mine" He whispered. As he slid inside of her in one movement she cried out his name and came.

* * *

John ticked off the fourth, and last, name on the list Cassie had given him.

He looked down at her sleeping peacefully beside him, she'd moved away from him slightly as she slept but her hand still rested on his chest and her legs were wound around his. He brushed some hair out of her face and she frowned slightly and murmured but didn't wake.

John sighed. Tonight had changed things. It had taken him only a couple of minutes to get to her after she'd cried out down his radio but it had felt like hours. His stomach rolled at the memory and he swallowed. If anything ever happened to her he wasn't sure how he'd cope, how he'd react. He was grateful Evan had got there just before him and dealt with Bates. John wasn't sure he'd have been able to stop himself after the first punch.

She was his, maybe even more so now. What she'd asked of him, what he'd given tonight showed him that they needed each other just as much as they wanted each other.

'Claimed' she'd said. He growled quietly at the thought. If she'd said 'owned' he probably would have come right there.

He looked down at his tablet and pressed 'send' on the email he had written. The people who had hurt her would soon be receiving a little visit from some of his oldest friends. Even if he could have gotten past the fact that they'd mistreated HER, he had no doubt in his mind that they were still abusing subs. Doms like that never learnt.

Lt Colonel John Sheppard shut off the lights in his quarters, pulled his blankets up and wrapped himself around Dr Cassandra Gray. Within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

John stepped out of his bathroom and inwardly groaned at the sight before him. Cassie was sat up in his bed, still naked, covers pooling round her waist. She'd scraped her hair up into one of those messy knots she seemed to favour and was wearing her glasses, chewing on her lip, frowning at something on the tablet in her hand. He licked his lips as he spotted the small bite marks round her nipples, then frowned as he remembered the bruise on her cheek. He looked up, it was purpling nicely today.

"John, I can feel you fuming"

He sighed and moved over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, feet on the floor, he raised his hand and gently traced the mark Bates had left on her. She raised her head to meet his eyes and tipped it to the side questioningly.

"Do you have everything with you that you need for work angel?"

She nodded, frowning slightly.

"You're not leaving my sight today Cass. You'll work in my office"

"Yes John"

"No argument?"

She shook her head. "That's where I belong"

He fought down a small groan of pleasure. "Yes, it is" he murmured.

* * *

Cameron propped himself up onto his elbows and looked down to where Vala currently had her lips wrapped around him. She was drawing lazy circles down his length with her tongue and gently sucking on the head of his cock. "Shit Princess, you're so beautiful like this"

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze, then giving him a wink she swallowed him whole. "Fuck" His head thunked back onto the pillow.

Giving a little appreciative hum, which vibrated around him, she began to raise and lower her head, whilst rubbing her fingers over his balls and cupping them. As her movements sped up he fisted his hands into the sheets to stop himself from just grabbing her head and thrusting up. Then her hands were on his and she was moving them into her hair.

"God" Another hum sent shivers through his cock. He tightened his grip, stilling her head and moved his hips upwards. After a few small gentle thrusts she made an impatient noise and sucked him hard.

"Fuck, fine, you want it rough?" And without waiting for a reaction pushed himself up until he hit the back of her throat and began thrusting hard and fast. He felt her nails dig into his thighs and sped up, feeling his body tightening and cock swelling. Then he thrust once more and saw stars.

Cameron blinked and tried to gather some of his remaining brain cells. He could feel her hair over his stomach and looked down. She was still laying between his legs, head pillowed on his abs, drawing slow circles through his hair.

"You ok Princess. Didn't hurt you did I?"

"You could never hurt me Cameron" Her voice a little rough from his thrusting. He frowned.

"That's not true. I would never mean to hurt you but I still could"

She sat up between his legs and looked at him "If you are talking about sex then, no, you could never hurt me"

He swallowed "And the non-sex stuff?"

She tilted her head to look at him "This is something you wish to talk about Cameron?"

"It makes me uncomfortable as hell but, yes"

Vala sighed and dropped her gaze "You worry that I will leave, it makes you unhappy. I do not want to leave again but I do not want you to be unhappy. There are others out there who will make you feel more secure. I do not want you to feel….obliged to keep me"

"Obliged?" His voice sounded colder than he meant and he felt a little sick.

Vala shrugged.

"Vala, look at me" He sat up so they were eye level "Please Princess"

She slowly raised her head and he hissed at the tears. "Shit, please don't Val"

"I'm sorry Cameron, this was not a good idea" She went to move away but he wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her chin with his other hand.

"It obviously is a good idea as you still don't seem to understand. When you were….taken I couldn't sleep, eat, think about anything else other than getting you back. It nearly fucking broke me Princess, and if you disappeared again AND on purpose I'm not sure I'd survive"

"Your fear that I will leave affects us. I need you to believe that I will never go or you will force it upon me. Does that make sense?" She shut her eyes. "You are 'IT' Colonel Mitchell and I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but you have to know this, believe it"

He pulled her down on top of him and buried his head in her neck. "I'm working on it Princess" He nipped at her pulse point "You're 'IT' too"

* * *

Rodney cracked open his eyes and shifted slightly. Hissing at the flash of pain that shot through his thigh he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Something wrong Dr McKay?"

The voice sent little sparks of pleasure through his body, and he moaned quietly when the arm thrown round him tightened.

"Yep. And I would like to thank you for that Major Lorne"

The other man placed a kiss to the back of his neck. "And how will you be doing that?"

"How would you like me to do that Sir?"

Evan groaned into his hair, his hot breath making Rodney squirm a little.

"Fuck McKay, stop wriggling"

He pulled away slightly and turned, sleepily blinking at the Major. "Why?"

Evan grinned at him "Because I'm on duty in half an hour and I don't think my CO will accept 'I was screwing your Chief Scientist' as a valid excuse for being late"

Rodney frowned "Sounds like a hardarse"

Lorne snorted "Yep. Which means I have to get MY arse out of this bed"

"But it's such a nice arse"

The other man grinned again. "Well, you'll have to wait til later to see it again Doc. Don't worry I have the full intention of coming back here, tying you up and fucking you senseless after my shift"

Rodney moaned again. "Not fair"

"Uh huh"

Then McKay smirked at him. "Half hour huh?"

"Yep"

Rodney slid down the bed and swallowed his Dom's cock to the back of his throat in one movement.

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Is everything ok Cameron?"

He turned to see her leant against the balcony door. "Yeah Val. Just thinking"

"This is always dangerous"

"You're hilarious"

"Hilarious?"

"Um ,funny"

"Oh, thank you"

He reached out a hand. "Come stand with me Princess"

She smiled at him and slid her hand into his, letting him pull her in front of him. Cam wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah Val, everything's fine"

"We have less than a week before we go home"

"Uh huh"

"I like it here"

She turned to face him, chewing on her lip.

"Are you saying you want to stay" He tried to swallow the bile forming in his throat.

"Yes Cameron"

"Right" He pulled away "I'm sure Sheppard would be happy to assign you to a team, he may even give you your own. I'll vouch for you"

She furrowed her brow "Why would I want to be on a team"

He folded his arms and looked down at her "As charming as you are Miss Mal Doran I don't think they'll let you just hang around on vacation for the foreseeable future"

"I'm confused"

"Yeah, well so am I. I thought you weren't going anywhere"

"I'm not"

"Well yes, literally you are not going anywhere. However that is not what I meant and you know it"

"I'm still confused"

"Val, for fucks sake will you please explain what the hell is going on"

"I want to stay, I like it here"

"Yes, yes, we've covered that part already"

"I think it would be good for us"

"Us?"

"Yes" she sighed "I know it's a lot to ask of you Cameron, and it may not even be possible but you told me I had to always be honest with you. I am tired of being shot at and run off planets, I am especially tired of being captured. I lost my daughter and some of my closest friends in our victory over the Ori. Here I can breathe again" She met his gaze "And I do not want to put you through the pain of me going missing again. As long as you understand that I shall feel just as much pain if you do not come home to me"

He stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Cameron, that is not attractive"

He snapped it shut. "You want to stay here"

Val rolled her eyes "Yes"

"And not go off-world"

"Yes"

"So you would just be, uh"

"Here with you"

"Well shit"

* * *

After sending Evan off with, if he said so himself, an outstanding blow job Dr McKay made his way to the bathroom. Stepping under the hot spray he groaned, and then smirked to himself. He'd be feeling his Dom's attentions all day. Tipping his head back he thought back to last night.

Rodney ran his hand over the sensor frowning and opened his mouth "Look Joh….."

Evan stepped into McKay quarters, spun him and slammed him up against the wall. His chest pushed into Rodney's back, he parted his legs with his knees and he placed his mouth to the other mans ear.

"I've been trying to figure out why you suddenly pulled away from me McKay and now I know. I'm pissed you didn't come to me. I should tan your fucking hide for not believing I'd have dealt with Bates. I'm sick of waiting, I want you. I want to tie you up, stripe up that lovely arse of yours and then fuck it until you can't even say Bates, let alone think about him"

Rodney moaned.

"Do you want this Rodney? Do you want me? I can give you everything you want Rodney, and I'll enjoy doing it" Evan pressed even closer. "I've been waiting for you McKay, I haven't touched another sub in weeks. Do you know what that means?"

Rodney whimpered.

"No? It means that I'm pretty desperate now Rodney. It means I'm using every ounce of my control to talk to you like this rather than just tearing your clothes off. And if you give the word I'll let go, just for you"

Evan stepped back and waited.

"Yes, please" McKay whispered.

"Thank you Rodney. Turn and strip"

McKay turned and began to shed his clothes. As more and more pale skin was revealed Evan realised that all those off-world missions had done wonders for the sub's physique. He was lean and toned, his arse pert and high. When he was completely naked Rodney stood before him, not moving, eyes dropped. Evan stepped forward and trailed a finger down his chest and traced the slight lines of his abdominals. As he walked around the scientist he trailed his finger around, drawing a pathway around the muscles of his back, the curve of his arse and over his broad shoulders. when he was facing Rodney again, he stopped.

"You are beautiful McKay. I'm going to get so much pleasure from fucking you"

Rodney shivered.

"Do you like pain Rodney? Do you want me to warm up that pretty arse of yours before I fuck it?"

"Please" barely a whisper.

Evan flicked the head of his cock. Rodney yelped.

"Please Sir"

"Better. Hands and knees, on the bed"

Rodney nodded and scrambled to obey. Evan smirked.

"Next time we do this you'll be tied up and spread out for me Rodney. Tonight you won't move, do you understand?"

Rodney moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Evan walked to the foot of his bed "You're safe word is Atlantis Rodney, repeat it to me"

"Atlantis"

Evan slapped his hand down hard on Rodney's arse "Again"

"Atlantis" Rodney choked out.

"Good boy, such a beautiful, good boy"

Evan stepped back and raised his hand "Feel free to scream Rodney, I want to hear how much you enjoy me hurting you"

"Yes Sir"

"Oh, and Rodney? No coming until I tell you you can"

Rodney turned in the shower and let out a yelp.

* * *

Slipping into his office Evan breathed a sigh of relief that Sheppard wasn't there yet. Pouring a coffee he slid into his chair, closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Four hours of sleep sandwiched between awesome sex and, if it was even possible, a more awesome blow job was not going to help him sort through the shit he was going to have to deal with today.

There was Bates' paperwork to get done, and reports to be fiddled with about what happened last night. He was also sure he'd have to try to prevent his CO from paying the man a little visit at some point. Fuck.

"We'll try not to disturb you Major Lorne"

He snapped his eyes open to see Colonel Sheppard and Dr Gray standing by his desk. She was smirking at him, albeit from behind John so he wouldn't see. Sheppard raised an eyebrow.

"Um sorry Sir. Not much sleep"

"Is that so?"

Behind him Dr Gray's smirk became wider. Shit, the girl was smart, he'd give her that. She knew just where he'd been last night. And she'd have to tell Sheppard if he asked her directly. He could add 'have an awkward conversation with my CO, possibly involving yelling and some violence' to his list of things to do today.

"Cassandra wipe that look off your face and go and sit down"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Colonel"

The other man turned to glare at her and pointed his finger to behind his desk.

Evan watched her make her way round to the pile of cushions. Sheppard didn't use benches, he liked his subs on the floor, when they weren't in his bed.

"Major?"

"Yes Sir?"

"If you can manage to keep your eyes open I'd like you to pull up Bates' file. This is going to take all fucking morning"

Evan sighed "Yes Sir"

* * *

Sinking down onto the cushions Cassie smiled to herself. She was going to have to try to catch up with Rodney today. Make sure he could still walk straight.

"Something amusing you angel?"

She looked up at him, he was sitting in his desk chair eyeing her suspiciously. "No John"

"Really?"

"Yes John"

He sighed and leant down. Taking her radio from her ear and placing it on his desk he cupped her chin tipping her head further. "Coffee sweetheart?"

"Yes please"

Nodding and gesturing to her tablet he moved over to the coffee pot.

* * *

Ronan lay on the floor of his quarters on his back, fingers idly tracing the patterns of the pendant that lay on his stomach.

They had often gone to each other over the years, when the fight was a close one, when someone had been hurt, when they had nearly lost each other or their friends. Ronan understood this need, it had been common practice on Sateda, it encouraged bonds to form, trust to grow and it helped to heal. The people of Earth had such different ideas about sex.

The physical aspects and the dom/sub relationship was similar to what was the usual on Sateda. But many of the humans thought that sex should not be practiced during times of stress or sadness. No wonder they had to have these, he sought for the word, therapists. Ronan rolled his eyes.

His door chimed and he rose to his feet, pendant dangling from the tips of his fingers. He opened his door and stood aside. She walked in and turned to face him.

"I am sorry to disturb you Ronan but.." Her hands went to her throat.

He held out the pendant. She gave a little sigh.

"Thank you, I was concerned of its whereabouts. I am afraid my quarters are now, as John would say, 'like a bomb has gone off"

Ronan raised his brows.

"It is precious to me" She bowed her head "Would you, please?"

He gave a little involuntary growl as he slid the necklace around her neck and fastened it. She gave a tiny shiver. "Thank you"

"Who gave it to you?"

She looked at him, questioning.

He shrugged "It is important to you"

She smiled "My Father. The symbols represent my family name. It tells others that I belong to him, until one who he deems worthy can be found"

"You are bonded to one who is long passed Little One. How can one be found to be given his blessing"

She placed a hand to her chest. "I will know. He is here. And in my meditations he surrounds me"

Ronan nodded. "I am here"

Teyla nodded and left his quarters.

* * *

Mitchell stood outside Sheppard's office and furrowed his brow. He had no fucking idea how he was gonna broach this one. But Vala was happy here, relaxed, and all he wanted to do these days was give her everything she wanted. He ran a hand through his hair and chimed the door.

It slid open and he stepped in, raising his brows slightly in surprise when he saw Cassie sitting behind John's desk. "Everything ok John?"

The other man frowned slightly at him. "It will be"

"Huh"

"Can I do something for you Mitchell?"

"I have no fucking idea"

"Excuse me?"

The young woman behind him raised her head from whatever she was working on and he hissed in a breath. "What the fuck Shep?"

John waved his hand at him. "It's been dealt with Mitch. The fucker's in a cell waiting for a return trip to Earth"

"O'Neill will kill him"

"I fucking hope so. Being General has its perks"

Cameron snorted. John leant back in his chair.

"So?"

"Um, you haven't got any jobs going here have you?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Six months later**

Evan stripped off his clothes, his eyes never leaving McKay. The scientists arse and lower back were covered in red stripes, that looked stunning against the rest of his pale flesh, a sheen of sweat highlighted his muscles and a few drops ran down the back of his legs and between the cheeks of his arse. He had long ago dropped his body onto the pillows beneath him, exposing himself even further, and his cries had ceased not long after.

The Major moved so he was level with Rodney's head, checked his pulse and tipped his face up to look at him. The scientists eyes were black and vacant, sweat beaded his forehead and his lips were parted, small pants coming from between them.

"Such a good boy" murmured Evan "I'm going to fuck you now, my beautiful boy. I can't deny us any longer"

Rodney let out a little whine.

"Umhm" murmured Evan.

As he made his way back to the bottom of the bed Evan grabbed the tube of lube dropped by McKay's knees earlier and clicked the top. Drizzling it over his fingers and between Rodney's cheeks, he settled between his sub's legs. He slid one finger inside and groaned at the heat and tightness that greeted him.

Rodney twitched and made a little sound in the back of his throat.

"So hot baby, so tight. I'm tempted to just force myself inside you"

Rodney whimpered.

"Mmm. You're right. Don't want to break you" Evan slid another finger in and twisted, then scissored his fingers.

Rodney moaned and rocked back.

Evan chuckled "Patience Rodney. I'll be in you soon"

Another moan.

As Evan added another finger, he began to slide his hand back and forth, twisting and separating his fingers. And then he brushed them over Rodney's prostate.

"Shit, please Evan"

Evan slapped his arse.

"Please Sir"

"Good boy. Now you get what you want"

Evan slid his fingers free and covered his cock with more lube, groaning at the action. He hoped to hell he could last longer than the first thrust in. Taking a deep breath he pushed between McKay's arse and let out a surprised yelp as he slid in with one action. "Fuck Rodney, you take me so perfectly"

"Yes, please….Sir"

Evan began to thrust, slowly at first, trying to find the spot that his fingers had hit deep inside Rodney. Then Rodney arched up and cried out his name.

"Don't you dare come til I say McKay"

"Oh god, yes Sir"

Then he sped up his thrusts, keeping up a punishing assault on his sub's prostate, revelling in Rodney's cries. Then he could feel his body tensing, his cock swelling and the first waves of pleasure through his balls. He reached forward and grabbed Rodney's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Evan was slamming into him now and his head was starting to spin.

"Come, now"

As he felt Rodney's arse tense around him and heard the cry of his name, he finally allowed himself release.

* * *

Dr Gray sat curled up in the middle of their bed, attempting to concentrate on the page of text she was supposed to be translating for Rodney. She sighed, threw her tablet to the side and padded over to the small fridge in their quarters. Grabbing a bottle of water she made her way into the bathroom and began to run herself a bath.

Sliding down into the hot water she moaned in satisfaction. Two months ago they had managed to get another sector of the city up and running, in the process discovering the family quarters. They were bigger, with two bedrooms, a living area and a large bathroom. Standing in this room several weeks ago she'd grinned. "I am so moving in here"

"Is that so sweetheart?"

She'd turned to John and pointed behind her. "Have you seen the size of this tub?"

"Yes, the bathroom facilities are always the first thing I check in my security sweeps" He propped his arms on the P90 clipped to his vest.

Cassie'd rolled her eyes. "You could get at least three people in there"

He'd raised his eyebrows. "You planning on having a party angel?"

She'd grinned. "Would you let me?"

"Absolutely fucking not"

Mitchell had snorted behind him.

Three weeks later he'd brought her down here and gently shoved her inside. Pressing his chest against her back he'd circled her wrists and nipped at her throat.

"It's yours angel. But no parties"

"Mine?"

"Pretty much"

"Pretty much?"

"You have to share"

"I thought I wasn't allowed any parties?"

"Very fucking funny" He turned her around and tipped her chin up. "I've decided to move"

She'd felt a little flutter in her stomach and swallowed. "Is that so?"

"Less cheek. And yes" He'd brushed his lips against hers. "Wanna share with me?"

"Yes please"

Cassie smiled to herself and ran her fingers over the collar that sat around the base of her neck. Plain gold, smooth and flawless, apart from his name engraved along the front. When he'd clicked shut the small padlock at the back she'd shivered at the small growl he gave. "Mine"

She reached forward, grabbed the bottle of oil that had been part of her birthday gift from Teyla and drizzled it up her arms and along the top of her breasts. Rubbing it into her skin she inhaled and sighed. The smell always relaxed her and it made her skin beautifully soft, she must remember to ask the other woman if she could get her some more. John loved it as well. She closed her eyes, remembering his hands sliding up her legs, slicking over her stomach and breasts, his warm breath ghosting over her sensitized skin. Cassie groaned. He'd been gone two days now, called on by the Dah-Fre to attend their harvest ritual in exchange for some seeds that, apparently, tasted like chocolate.

As Teyla was pregnant once again, and feeling some sickness, Mitchell had gone in her place. Maybe once she finished up here she should wander down to Vala's and his apartment. She guessed the other woman was feeling their absence as much as her.

With John's collar round her neck time away from him had become easier and sometimes she even relished it. But now she was getting restless and struggling to concentrate on her work.

'Two more nights, one more day Cass' She grabbed the bottle again and poured some oil down her legs. Might as well make sure she was ready for him when he came home.

* * *

Padding down the corridor Cassie froze as Vala's door slid open and a man stepped out. Turning away from her he made his way down the hall and disappeared round the corner. She swallowed, mind racing. She hadn't been able to identify him but she knew he was a marine by his uniform and, she licked her lips nervously, a Dom. His whole stance and gait screamed it. Fuck.

"Is everything ok M'am?"

She whirled round. "Will you stop calling me M'am Davis, it makes me feel old. And is slightly abrasive to my natural tendencies"

The handsome young Sergeant grinned at her. "Sorry" He gestured to her neck. "Wearing that you're lucky we're not all saluting you"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'll get Sheppard to line you all up and have you shot"

He snorted, then turned serious. "Honestly Dr Gray, is everything ok? You just stopped in the middle of the corridor"

Shit. John may not be here but he had eyes and ears everywhere. Usually it made her feel safe. Now she just felt a bit sick. "Everything is fine, thank you. I just remembered something that's all. With John gone…" She gestured half heartedly with her hand.

He nodded at her. "Ok, I understand. If you need anything….?"

"Of course. Thank you Davis"

Watching him walk away she smiled slightly. He was a good man and a respectful Dom. John liked him and had high hopes for his future. She completely agreed. Turning back towards her friend's door she lost her smile. A sense of impending 'shit hitting the fan' rolled over her.

Cass waved her hand over the sensor and the door opened nearly immediately. Her friend smiled out at her "You forget so….Shit. What are YOU doing here?"

She glared at Vala "I WAS coming to share that bottle of Athosian wine I know you've got stashed in there and enjoy a girly chat about how it sucks neither of us are currently getting any. But I can see that was a waste of my fucking time"

The other woman hissed and dragged her into the room, closing the door behind her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think YOU'RE doing. Shit Val"

Vala ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I don't know what you mean"

Cassie clenched her fists. "I MEAN, that I just saw a Dom leave here and you appear to be half fucking dressed. Even if nothing happened do you know how much shit this would stir up. And the greeting he was obviously gonna get if he'd come back here is pretty hard to mis-interpret"

"Fuck"

"Precisely"

Pulling on sweatpants Vala looked at her. "Please stay for the wine. I um, I need to explain"

"I don't think I want to know Val. At least then I've got plausible deniability on my side when John fucking questions me, probably whilst flogging my arse"

"Please Cass I …." The door chimed. "Fuck"

"Guess he really did forget something huh?"

"Please"

"Fine" Cassie stalked into the bathroom, glaring at her friend.

She heard the door slide open.

"Sorry Val, left my radio behind. Think it rolled under the bed"

"Um, sure, hang on. I'll look for you"

"Thank you"

There was the sound of shuffling. "Umm, nothing better than seeing you on your knees baby"

Cassie tried not to vomit, missing Vala's reply.

"Cheers baby. I'll see you tomorrow night"

Hearing the door slide shut she stormed out the bathroom. "REED! Fucking Reed!" Slapping her friend so hard her palm stung Cassie left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie stood in the transporter her hand hovering over the map of the city. Her first instinct had been to go see Rodney but then she'd remembered that Evan had only come back from an off-world mission the day before John left. They'd be busy. She frowned and hit the screen.

The door slid open and Cassie smiled. "Teyla, I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"Cassandra, it is a pleasure to see you. You are not disturbing us at all. Do you wish to come in?"

"If that is ok, thank you"

Teyla stepped aside and Cassie walked into their apartment. The usual wave of calm swept over her, there was something about Teyla's home that always stilled her nerves.

"Can I get you some tea?"

She turned to face the other woman. "I don't suppose there's a chance of anything stronger?"

Teyla raised a brow. "I believe I have a bottle of the wine you and Vala enjoy so much. Would that be acceptable?"

Cassie smiled. "Yes, please Teyla. I hope you don't mind" She gestured to Teyla's small bump.

"Of course not. Please sit"

As Cass sank down onto the couch and curled her legs under her Ronan walked out from the bedroom. "Dr Gray"

"Ronan. I hope you don't mind me stealing Teyla's company for a while?"

He nodded. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine, thank you Ro"

"Ok" He walked over to Teyla and brushed his hand across her stomach. "I shall go for a run. Please radio me if you need anything before I return"

"Of course Ronan. Thank you"

He nodded again and left their quarters. Cassie smiled at Teyla. "It's so lovely to see you together Teyla"

The other woman smiled and handed her a glass. "Thank you Cassie" Sitting down cross-legged on the floor she looked up at her. "Now you must tell me what is troubling you"

Cassie's smile fell. "I can't tell you everything Teyla, I'm sorry. I understand your obligation to answer Ronan any questions truthfully"

She nodded. "You have the same obligation to John"

Cass sighed. "Yes, and I am hoping he will never question me on this"

Teyla's brows rose again. "If something is troubling you you are also supposed to tell him. Is someone bothering you Cassandra?"

"Yes, but not in the way you are suggesting" She scraped a hand through her hair and chewed her lip. "A sub who I know, and who is involved heavily with a Dom, has been to bed with another Dom. Their bed"

Teyla hissed slightly. "Does this sub wear the Dom's collar?"

"No, but as good as"

"And you know this sub well?"

"Yes, and also their Dom"

"As does John?"

"Yes"

"And their explanation for this?"

Cassie shifted uncomfortably. "I did not let them explain" She dropped her eyes. "I may have slapped them and stormed out"

"Oh Cassie"

"I was just so angry Teyla. Their Dom has given up so much and worked so hard to keep them happy. And all I could think was how hurt they'd be when they found out. And what a dick the other Dom that they have chosen is" She sighed. "I'm gonna be in so much shit it's not funny"

Teyla rested her hand over Cassie's. "You will not be in um, shit, Cassandra. This sub has shown a lack of respect not only for their relationship but also for their Dom's heart and state of mind. This happened tonight?"

Cassie nodded.

"And their Dom?"

"Off-world"

"Hm, with John?"

"Yes"

"Then I understand even more. You must give her chance to explain before Colonel Mitchell returns. And then you must decide what you feel is best. The mark you have left upon her will have faded, and she will not wish to discuss it with anyone"

"Do you think I should go back now?"

"I believe the sooner this is discussed the sooner a decision can be made"

Cassie stood and hugged Teyla "Thank you"

"Please come to us anytime you need advice. And please do not fret Cassandra. This shall be resolved. And this will not change how John feels about you. You will always have him and his love"

"Shit Teyla, don't make me cry"

* * *

Curled up on the floor in her quarters Vala sobbed. The pain from the slap was nothing compared to the pain of her guilt, the sick feeling of knowing that what she had with Cameron was over. Even if Cassie could, and wanted to, keep this hidden from John Vala had been forced to realise exactly what she had done. The addictive rush of self-sabotage had been slapped out of her and all that was left was the familiar dread and self-hatred.

When she'd walked down the ramp at the SGC and seen him standing there she'd wanted him. Her desire for comfort and security had been over-whelming and his dominance had rolled off him in seductive waves. The longer she'd stayed with him, and when he'd rescued her from that hell hole, she'd so desperately wanted it to be enough to keep her by his side. So much so she'd had even herself fooled.

Walking away from the life she'd built here would be devastating but she'd done it before. She could do it again.

Pushing herself off the floor Vala left her quarters.

* * *

Cassie hadn't gone to Vala. She'd gone home.

She'd nabbed Teyla's bottle of wine with the excuse her and Vala were probably going to need it and when she'd gotten back to their quarters she'd rifled through her personal items case. Pulling out the hidden packet of cigarettes that she hadn't touched for months she went and sat on her balcony. She took a long gulp from her glass and sparked up.

Watching the smoke rising in the night air she thought about what to do.

Even if she could keep this a secret, even if Vala could break it off with Reed without him mouthing off to the whole city, one day Cameron would find out and he'd be devastated. Her door chimed.

Muttering to herself she walked back inside and swept her hand over the sensor. She blinked.

"You're home"

"Yep"

"Er, early"

"Yep"

She frowned. "You rang the door?"

"Thought I'd surprise you"

"Huh"

John folded his arms. "Is there any chance I can actually come into my own home"

"Um, sure, sorry"

Walking back inside she heard the door slide shut.

"Dr Gray, this is not the welcome home I was expecting. Is something wrong?"

"Um…." The door chimed again. She closed her eyes. Here comes the shit hitting the fan.

She heard the door open.

"Vala? What the hell?"

Cassie risked opening her eyes. Vala was standing in front of the closed door, eyes red rimmed and wet, the mark on her cheek standing out against her pale skin. John was staring at her open-mouthed. She fought down the urge to laugh, this was just fucking ridiculous.

He snapped his jaw shut. "What the fuck is going on?"

Vala blinked at him "You're home"

He sighed. "Yes"

"Early"

"I'm pretty sure I've just had this conversation. And no one has answered my fucking question"

Cassie looked at her friend. For once in her life she had no idea what to say. Vala stared back.

"For fuck's sake, do I need to make it an order?"

"No!"

He stared at Vala. "Excuse me?"

The door chimed. Cassie groaned and closed her eyes again.

"Sheppard, you seen…..What the fuck?!"

She opened her eyes and looked back at Vala. "I think you'll find this is where the Earth saying 'shit hitting the fan' comes in quite handy"

"Cass!" She glared at John. He narrowed his gaze. "Start explaining"

She shrugged. "You both came home early. Everything's pretty much gonna go to hell"

He growled. "Fine. Get your arse over here, on the floor, and keep your mouth shut!"

"Don't shout at her!"

"Vala!" Mitchell had moved next to her and was gripping one of her wrists. "Tell me what the hell is going on"

Cassie rubbed her temples, shutting her eyes again. "Should have stayed in my bath, maybe a little light reading. But oh no, me and my bright ideas. Hey let's go see Vala. Stupid, stupid" She felt a pressure on her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, sit down please. Just relax"

She laughed. "Relax?"

"Yes" He was pushing her down now. Sinking to the floor, Cassie leant against his legs and evened out her breaths. "Right, now I need an explanation"

She opened her mouth but Vala interrupted her. "Cassie came to see me tonight, she thought I could use some company as you were away" Opening her eyes she watched her two friends facing each other, Cameron still holding onto Vala's wrist, the woman stood back as far as she could get.

"She saw something which upset her…"

"Was it whoever did this to you Princess?" Cam brushed her cheek and Vala flinched.

The woman shook her head. "That was deserved"

"What?"

Vala gestured to her face. "This was deserved. I'm sorry Cameron"

Cam shut his eyes. "God Val, what have you done"

Cassie pressed into John's legs further. Heard his hiss of breath.

Vala raised her head and looked into her Dom's eyes. "I have been having sex with Lieutenant Reed. I came here to tell Cassandra that she would not have to worry about what to do with the information she had. I was going to leave Atlantis tomorrow"

She wanted to close her eyes but was transfixed by the scene in front of her. She could feel the tension in John behind her and hoped to hell he could control himself.

Cam stood and stared at her. Vala looked back.

"Get out" Vala turned to John. "I don't care where you go just get out of my home. It's up to Mitchell if he follows you but I won't look at you anymore"

She nodded, face blank and walked out.

"Mitch?"

The other man stood frozen, his fists clenching.

"Mitch? Cam?"

Cassie stood up "Sweetheart where do you think you're going?"

"Out to the balcony" She tipped her head up to him. "You need to talk to Cameron"

He sighed and shucked off his jacket, placing it round her shoulders. "Ok angel, don't get cold"

She nodded and walked across the room.

"Would you have told me?"

Not turning she nodded again. "Yes Cameron"

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her and the breeze moved her hair.

* * *

John ran his hands through his hair. There went his plans for welcome home sex, he doubted he'd even be getting to bed tonight.

"Mitchell, you with me?"

His friend closed his eyes, not moving. "Fuck John"

"What can I do Mitch? You want her gone tonight? You want me to haul Reed's arse here so you can beat the crap out of him? You want me to pull out my best whisky? Hit the sparring room? Anything you need"

Cam turned and glared at him. "I want for her not to have been fucking Reed, Sheppard. Fuck, I think I'm gonna throw up"

John watched him scrape a hand through his hair. "Why didn't she just tell me she wasn't happy with me anymore? It would've hurt like a son of a bitch but nothing like this" He growled. "Fuck. I moved my whole fucking life here for her. Ungrateful fucking bitch"

"Hey…."

Mitchell pointed to him. "No John. You know what I did to stay here, what I gave up. And it was worth it, I had her, and we built a good life. I knew it, fucking knew it. I should have listened to my instincts, she can't keep her pretty little arse in one place for more than a few months. If she hadn't been captured she'd have probably been long gone from the SGC by now. Fuck"

"So she gets itchy feet. If she'd told you she wanted out what would you have done?"

"I'd have tried to keep her but I would never have forced it on her. I'd have been hurt and pissed, but what she's done just takes this whole fuck up to all new levels of embarrassment for me. MY sub has been fucking one of your Lieutenants. Smug fucking bastard"

"He's good as gone Cam. And so is she, unless you want to talk to her first. Try and fix this"

"If Cass had done this would you want to try to fix it"

"I couldn't bring myself to touch her again"

"Exactly"

* * *

Lorne woke to the sound of beeping. Rolling out of bed and reaching for his gun he heard his sub snort from under the covers.

"It's your radio Major"

"Right, shit" He grabbed it and put it in his ear. "Lorne"

His CO's voice sounded in his ear. "Sorry to fuck up your night Major but I need you to do something for me"

"Sir?"

"Get a security team together. People we trust. Find Vala Mal Doran and Lieutenant Reed, then escort them to the gateroom. I have given orders for it to be empty apart from Chuck. They're taking a little trip back to Earth"

"Uh, yes Sir"

His radio clicked off. "Shit"

Rodney looked up at him, frowning. "Everything ok Evan?"

He leant forward and brushed his fingers over his sub's cheek. "I don't think so baby"

Sighing he tapped his radio. "Lorne to Davis"

* * *

Cassie drained her glass and refilled it. Sighing she tapped her radio and asked for Vala's private line.

"Cameron?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Cassie?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna be allowed out of my rooms for a while and I wanted to talk you"

"Is John with you?"

"He's inside speaking with Mitchell. I'm hiding on the balcony, getting pissed"

The other woman snorted.

"I wanted to apologise Val. What I did earlier was unacceptable. And as your friend I should have noticed how unhappy you were. It was a fucked up way to deal with it, we'll probably never see each other again…" She swiped a tear off her cheek. "Fuck"

"When he's ready please try to explain to him. Please tell him how sorry I am. I'm never going to be able to give what he wanted, not to anyone. He's the closest I've ever got. There'll never be anybody else, not like him"

"Shit Val, then why?"

"Because I just can't" Her voice wavered. "There's too much in my past, too much pain and confusion, too many memories. Two lifetimes worth all packed away in my head. Keeping moving helps"

"You're a good person Vala, with a good heart, despite the shit. Try to keep looking ok? Promise me"

"Vala?"

"Val?"

Her radio clicked off.

* * *

Her door chimed, she picked up her bag and waved her hand over the sensor.

Holding her head high and keeping her control in place Vala allowed herself to be escorted to the gateroom.

As she walked down the ramp at the SGC, Lieutenant Reed by her side, she felt the first flutters of excitement. General O'Neill would want her off his planet as soon as possible and she had every intention of going.

She was back in the Milky Way. Where she knew hundreds of gate addresses, had safe houses and stashes of treasure. It was time to move again.

* * *

"Time to come back in sweetheart"

She tilted her head up at John and took his offered hand. He led her gently to the couch in their living room and gestured down. As she curled into the corner he crouched down in front of her.

"Keep an eye on Mitch, if he tries to leave, or trash our home, feel free to kick his arse"

"Hey!"

"I've got to go get this sorted but I'll be back soon ok?" He brushed his hand round her collar. "Radio me if you need anything"

"Yes John"

Nodding he turned and left. She eyed the man slumped in the chair opposite her, swirling his glass.

"Want a drink Princess?"

"Probably not a good idea. Mixed with the three glasses of wine I've had it may rid me of my ability to stand"

He snorted and poured her two fingers into a glass. "Don't make me drink alone, that'd make me an even sadder case"

"Oh Cameron, I'm so sorry"

"Don't pity me Dr Gray. It's my fault. I couldn't even read my own fucking sub"

"None of us could"

"Yeah, but none of you were fucking her too"

She hissed. "Cam!"

He sighed. "Sorry Princess" He looked at her. "You happy with John?"

Cassie felt her stomach flip and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Not like that Cass. I just need to know"

She nodded. "Yes I am. The idea of another Dom touching me makes my stomach roll"

"Good"

She took a gulp of her drink. "You're a good man Colonel Mitchell, and an excellent Dom. Hot too. A rare find these days. There'll be another"

"Don't you let John hear you say shit like that about me"

Cassie snorted. "I'm allowed to appreciate from a distance, and you know it's true. Find some willing subs who're after some fabulous sex, no strings. Screw them senseless and then, when your manliness has returned in full force, try again"

"Fuck Cass. Screw them senseless? You've been hanging round Sheppard too long"

She grinned at him. "Don't really have a choice"

He rubbed his hands over his face. "That's if I can even find a willing sub. I'll be a fucking joke round here"

"No you won't. You've got friends here Mitch. A lot of friends. More than Val made. People will know this wasn't about you"

"You think I should stay?"

"Yes" She smirked at him "I'll even give you a list of all the women that have been shooting you longing looks"

He eyed her. "Is it a long list?"

"You know it Colonel Mitchell"

* * *

**Two months later**

She didn't know how long it had been since he'd wrapped the blindfold round her eyes and tied her to his bed but it felt like forever. Her whole body ached with desire, being slowly tortured by his tongue and teeth. As he sucked a bruise up on her hip bone she whimpered and tried to raise her hips, but his ties were too tight. God, he was fucking amazing at this.

She whined when his mouth left her, straining to hear where he was. And then his teeth grazed her clit and she cried out his name.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell looked down at the woman blindfolded and spread out on his bed. She was fucking beautiful, breasts rising and falling with every shaky breath, long tanned legs that shone with sweat strained against his ropes. Blonde strands stuck to her shoulders and neck.

He'd had to have her as soon as he saw her. Cassie had been right. With every sub he took to his bed, every cry of his name, every pleading request that fell from their lips he felt the rush, felt the ego boost. This one was exceptional, but for one night only. He wasn't ready yet.

Standing at the foot of his bed he knelt and ran his teeth over her exposed clit. As she screamed his name he growled.

* * *

Cassie sat opposite her friend and eyed her. "Is there a reason you're staring at Lieutenant Travis like you want to kill her, Dr Keller?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "She's his latest"

"Hmm, she's hot"

"And looking incredibly blissed out. Bitch"

"Ooh Jennifer, that's not like you. Feeling the green-eyed monster are we?"

Jennifer flipped her off. "Give him time Jen, you don't want to be another one night stand" She quoted at Cassie "Is this fucking 'therapy' of his ever gonna end?"

Cass smirked at her. "By all means approach him Jen. But he's not ready for anything more than fucking right now. You want one night of amazing sex go for it"

Her friend snorted. "That's if he even took me up on my offer. He hasn't exactly been trying for anything with me. Apart from you, I'm pretty much the only female sub he hasn't been flirting with"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. And he may not be flirting but I'm pretty sure he nearly came in his pants when you bent over to take Lorne's blood pressure yesterday"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Liar"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"I can see I'm in for mature lunchtime conversation"

Cassie looked up at her Dom and pouted. "She called me a liar"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"Jesus, shut the fuck up"

"I can see you're in a fabulously good mood Colonel"

"I was until I realised I'd collared a twelve-year-old"

She stuck her tongue out.

He sighed and sat down. "Why are you a liar angel?"

"Because I told her Mitchell nearly came in his pants when she bent over yesterday"

"Jesus Cass"

"What? He did"

Jen sighed. "Yeah well, his pants aren't where I want him coming"

John choked on his coffee. "Fucking hell Keller. Maybe you should start saying stuff like that in front of him. His head'll probably explode"

Cassie snorted then looked up. "Well if it isn't the man of the moment" She watched Colonel Mitchell make his way over to Travis' table, nodding after a couple of minutes he moved on towards them.

"Shit" Jennifer pushed her chair out. "I'm out of here. Gotta go and try rid myself of the images of him…..you know"

John chuckled and pulled Cass' chair closer to his. Dropping his head to her ear he whispered "Did he really nearly come in his pants?"

"Uh huh"

"But he's not approached her?"

"Nope"

"Hmm, interesting"

"I thought so"

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah"

"No more looking at Mitchell's pants"

She giggled.

"What's so funny Princess?"

"John's taken offence to me checking out your pants"

"Uh, excuse me?"

* * *

John sat straddling his sub's naked body running his hands over her stomach and across her breasts. Sliding them down her arms he hummed.

"Gonna have to ask Teyla for some more of this oil"

"Hmm"

"No going to sleep my angel, I've got plans for you tonight"

She opened her eyes "Plans?" She murmured.

"Oh yes"

He ran his gaze over her. John was pretty sure he was never going to tire of seeing her like this.

Spread out under him, tanned skin glistening with oil in the candlelight, beautiful green eyes blown nearly to black. Her lips were slightly parted, still bruised and wet from his kiss earlier, small pants puffing them out and causing her breasts to rise and fall in quick little movements. With the mass of hair fanned out around her, small strands stuck to her neck, she looked like some kind of debauched goddess.

He traced her collar with his finger. 'Gonna have to get you a second one of these Dr Gray" He tilted his head. "Something with emeralds, bring out those pretty eyes of yours"

She licked her lips.

"Oh yeah, they'd be perfect against this beautiful skin of yours too"

"John" She whispered.

He brushed his lips against hers and reached next to him. Running the green silk rope through his hands he murmured. "Have to make do with this for now"

Leaning forward John wrapped two loops around her wrist and pulled her arm up to the head of the bed. A small hook slid out the wall. He grinned and tied the rope to it. Repeating the action with the other arm he looked down at her. "It seems Atlantis approves of our play tonight sweetheart"

"Hmm"

Sliding back down her body he placed a kiss on her stomach then knelt between her bent legs. Wrapping another length of rope around a slender ankle he slid the free end into a ring attached to the straps that were placed halfway down their bed. Once both ankles were bound she was left completely open to him, unable to move. He trailed a finger between her legs. "Perfect" He whispered.

She whined and tried to roll her hips.

"Not yet my angel. Got to mark you up first"

Another whimper.

Licking a stripe across her hip he hummed again and then grazed his teeth over her skin. Gently nipping he placed his lips over the nub of the bone and sucked. She shivered under him and whispered his name. A soft growl escaped his lips and he looked up at her.

"So beautiful like this. So perfect" John placed another mark on her stomach. "All mine" Another at the bottom of her rib cage. "My angel"

Running his teeth over the last mark he'd placed above her nipple he gave a satisfied sigh and sat back. "Hmm beautiful. All mine now"

"Always" She whispered.

Growling quietly he dipped his head and ran his tongue up her folds, smirking when he heard the ropes strain against the rings. "Want to wrap those stunning legs round my neck sweetheart?"

"Please"

"Maybe next time"

She whined again.

Pushing his tongue inside of her he moaned at her taste. "So perfect" John breathed over her clit, then drew small circles with his tongue before lightly sucking on it. Never stopping his circling and sucking he slid two fingers inside of her curling them upwards, then slowly thrusting, then back to curling.

"John, please"

"Please what my angel?"

She opened her eyes, beautifully blown black, glazed with desire. He licked his lips. "Please fuck me"

"Yes my love" John settled between her legs and pressed his lips to hers. As she opened up to him he stroked his tongue over hers letting her enjoy her own taste and slid inside of her. Breaking the kiss he moaned.

"Still so tight angel, so hot and wet. Even after everything I've done to you. All those times I've fucked you, made you mine"

Her muscles rippled around him and she moaned his name. "Please John, again"

Pulling back and pushing inside of her he bent his head to her ear "I love you still want me so much sweetheart. I want you too, everyday, again and again. Never gonna stop taking you, fucking you, making you mine"

John sped up his thrusts, watching her wrists strain against his ropes, listening to her breath his name, begging him to take her, harder, deeper, more, more of him, never stop.

He could feel his body heat, his muscles tense and, as she pulled him even deeper inside of her and cried out his name, he let go.

Blinking back the white spots and sliding out of her he cursed quietly and raised himself shakily to his feet. As he went to grab a washcloth he wondered at the fact she could still make him come like that, still stir up that kind of desire in him. He stood in the bathroom, holding the cloth and smiled to himself.

"John, are you dead? Because if you are this is going to be a really awkward radio conversation with Lorne"

Stepping back into the bedroom, looking at her still naked, tied to their bed, his come running down between her legs, he raised one brow. "Don't you think Keller would be more appropriate angel?"

"But not as fun"

He sighed. "Your destroying my post-coital bliss sweetheart"

"I'm sorry John" She licked her lips "Would you like to try again?"

John ran his eyes over her and groaned when his cock twitched in appreciation.

* * *

Rodney eyed the coffee cup that had been placed in front of him and then looked up into the grinning face of Dr Gray. "Good morning Dr McKay, and how are you today?"

He glared at her "Good night Dr Gray?"

"Yep, doubly so" She smirked "And once this morning"

"Fuck off out my lab. You're disgustingly cheerful, and completely useless to me"

"Rodney, I'm hurt"

"Yes, I imagine so"

She grinned "Oh yeah"

"Fuck off"

"You coming to Jen's tonight?"

"Are you still going to be disgustingly cheerful"

"Probably. Definitely if I can drag him back to our quarters for lunch"

"Jesus, what is wrong with you at the moment? You're like a freaking rabbit"

"No idea, but I'm not complaining. Neither is John"

Rodney made a gagging noise. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you coming or what? We're going to be discussing the impending visit from O'Neill and Co, the ensuing party, and just how Jen can use it to her advantage to finally get in Mitchell's wonderfully tight pants"

He snorted. "You won't be getting any more sex if John hears you talk about Mitchell's pants like that. Despite the fact they are wonderfully tight"

"Knew you'd noticed McKay. So?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there. If only to stop you all from coming up with a terrible plan and forever ruining her chances. You think he's ready?"

"I think he will be by then"

"Huh"

* * *

John propped his feet on his desk and took a sip of coffee, closing his eyes he rolled his neck. Cass had always had a healthy sex drive, any sub who shared his bed had to, but lately she'd been testing even his stamina. She knew her place and never initiated it, but he could read her so well now that she only had to be thinking about it and he was half hard.

He'd only gone in the bathroom to clean his teeth this morning and he'd ended up slipping into the shower and fucking her against the wall. They'd both come so quickly it was nearly embarrassing. His cock twitched at the memory and he groaned. Maybe he could hunt her down for lunch, eat his off her naked body before flipping her over and taking her.

Shit. He willed his erection down. This was getting ridiculous. His door chimed. Shit.

Dropping his feet to the floor and pulling his chair up to the desk, he opened his door.

"Mitchell, everything ok?"

"Yeah, just dropping off my choices for the new 304 pilots"

"Thanks" John gestured to the coffee pot. "Help yourself"

"Cheers Shep" Mitchell eyed him "You alright there Colonel? That's not your usual relaxed position" He smirked at him.

John flipped him off. "I'm fine, at least I will be in a minute. Your ugly face is helping"

"Jesus Shep, she's like the other side of the city" He glared at him "Unless it's not her?"

"Fuck off Mitch, of course it's her" He sighed. "And apparently she doesn't have to be anywhere near me these days"

"Fuck me"

"Yeah. Somethings changed. I have no fucking idea what and, believe me, I'm not complaining but I can't work it out. I only hope that I regain control of my own fucking cock soon. All I need is to spend my days hiding hard-ons from the marines"

Mitchell snorted. "You're like thirty-five Shep"

"Yeah, tell me about it"

John pushed his chair back out and propped his feet up, glaring at Mitchell's smirk.

"So Colonel Mitchell how goes the fuck fest you're currently engaging in?" The other man flipped him the finger.

"It's pretty much over Shep"

John raised his brows.

Mitchell shrugged. "Some hot little sub in engineering was hovering yesterday. A couple of weeks ago she'd have been tied up and screaming my name within hours. Couldn't be arsed"

"You sound like a dick"

"That's cause you're whipped. You used to talk like this"

John scowled at him. "So you looking for something a bit more long-term"

"I don't think so but I don't have the uncontrollable urge to take every willing sub to my bed anymore"

"You ever hook up with Keller?"

Mitchell raised his brows "Doc? No, why?"

"Didn't think you had, I was surprised"

"Why?"

"She's available, hot. Pretty much your only two requirements lately"

"Fuck off"

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't fucking know Shep. Maybe she just didn't flip my 'fuck fest' switch. I'll see you later"

John leant back in his chair and grinned.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard propped his head on his hand and looked down at her. Cassie smiled lazily up at him and ran her hand through his hair. Closing his eyes he hummed.

"Stressful morning Colonel"

"Not particularly. Spoke to Mitchell"

"Oh yes?"

"Asked him why he hadn't approached Keller"

"And?"

"He didn't know. Pretty sure he's wondering why the hell not now"

"Proud of yourself?"

"Oh yeah" He dipped his head and ran his tongue round her nipple.

"Umm John"

He hummed again and took it into his mouth, smiling at her whimper. Rolling between her legs and hovering over her he frowned slightly. "I'm worried about why we're suddenly fucking like horny teenagers angel"

"We've always had a lot of sex John. We are just too hot"

He glared at her. "Not like this. Shit, I dragged you back here and practically fucked you against the door and now I want it again. I don't want to hurt you sweetheart"

"Not possible"

"Cass"

She sighed up at him. "I don't know John. I think it's coming from me, you're reacting to my body language. But don't worry, you're not hurting me"

"You will tell me, and that's not a request"

"Yes John"

"And I want you to get checked out"

"Of course. But what for? My Dom's really hot and I want him all the time'itis"

"Very fucking funny. I mean it. We'll go and get your hormone levels checked, blood tests, anything that Keller can think of. I'll arrange it for later today"

"Ok John"

"Good girl. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yes John"

"Good" He crushed his lips on hers and moaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

Dr Keller looked up and smiled at the two people standing at her office door. "Colonel, Dr Gray"

"Hey Doc, you ready for us?"

"Of course John. She gestured to the nearest bed. "Just hop up Cassie. I'll be with you in a sec"

The other woman nodded and was led to the gurney. Watching her sit cross-legged on the bed and tilt her head to her Dom, Jennifer smiled. Gathering her things she made her way over to them.

"So, what exactly is the problem Colonel?"

He looked at her and cleared his throat. Cassie snorted.

"Be quiet Cassandra"

"Sorry John"

"Uh, guys?"

"It's Cass Doc, her sex drive has shot through the roof in the last couple of weeks. I'm struggling not to react to her and I'm worried. We need to know what's causing it before it becomes a problem"

She raised her brows. "Has she been hurt, is there any damage?"

"Shit Doc, no. But we can't keep on like this"

Jennifer nodded. "Ok. Increased sex drive usually means raised levels of hormones so I'll run all the appropriate blood tests. Is your relationship still progressing well, you are spending enough time together? She's not just looking for the reassurance that sex brings?"

John curled his fingers round his sub's neck and frowned. "I don't think so. Cass? You can speak freely angel"

Cassie shook her head. "No, I'm getting everything that I need. John is an excellent Dom"

She nodded. "Ok, I didn't think that would be an issue but I have to check. Now, let's get those tests run"

Twenty minutes later she stood in her office staring at her tablet. "Well, shit" she murmured. Trying to keep her face blank she stepped out and over to the bed.

Colonel Sheppard looked up at her and frowned. "Everything ok Jennifer?"

Cass was right, he was good. "Everything is fine Colonel. There is nothing medically wrong with Dr Gray. However, there is a definite reason for her increased libido, it happens to many women around this time"

"Get to the point Doc"

"Dr Gray is nine weeks pregnant"

* * *

Rodney leaned back against his Dom's chest and sighed.

"Ok, baby?"

He hummed. "Yeah, just a long day"

"Want me to make it better?"

Rodney groaned a little. "That would be perfect but It's not over yet"

"It's over when I say it's over Dr McKay"

Rodney's cock twitched "Fuck"

"Hmm maybe, after"

He licked his lips "After?"

"Yeah baby, got to warm up that pretty arse first. And you know how much I enjoy doing that"

"Fuck"

* * *

John took a breath and attempted to regain his control on his emotions. He looked down at his sub, she was still cross-legged on the bed, head bowed, eyes closed. Gesturing to Jennifer to give them a couple of minutes he stepped forward and slid a hand around the back of Cassie's neck.

"Angel, tell me what's wrong"

She took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry John, I know this is not what you wanted. I'll understand if you…"

"If I what?"

"Don't want this" She waved a hand. "Me…I don't know"

He hissed in a breath. "Look at me Cassandra"

Her head bowed lower. He moved his hand from her neck and gripped her chin, yanking her head up. "You will do as I say"

"Sorry, I'm sorry" She whispered.

Sighing he sat opposite her and released her face. He tapped her collar. "Your doubt about this is an insult to my collar, to me. If you weren't carrying my child I'd flog your pretty little arse" She flinched "I didn't do all this for a kick Cass, for temporary gratification. I'm not a Dom who enjoys collaring a sub for a few months just to satisfy my need to own. You wear this because you are mine and I don't want you to be anyone else's, because I don't want another sub in my bed, or anywhere fucking else. I thought I'd made this quite clear. You wear my name, you're in my bed because I didn't only find a sub who trips my switch so bad it verges on the ridiculous, but because I fell in love. Do you understand angel?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes John"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

John frowned at her "Open your eyes"

He studied her for a minute, then nodded his head. "Ok, now we need to talk about this, and you may speak completely freely. I need to know everything that you feel ok?"

"Yes John"

"On my part it's a shock but I always intended to speak with you about the possibility of children one day. I always thought it would be something that would happen once I was stationed back on Earth. You're younger than me so there was no rush. If they allowed it would you be happy to raise a child here? I feel like I haven't finished my work in the Pegasus Galaxy yet"

She nodded. "This is my home, I feel safe here. Our child would be loved and cared for by more than just us"

"Good. And how do you feel about a child? Are you ready? Will there be resentment?"

Cassie frowned at him. "No, no resentment, not on my part. I am just worried that they'll make you go back to Earth. You wouldn't be happy there, you'd resent us. And a baby will take a lot of time and attention. Are you ready for me to be too busy for you sometimes, or to be tired and just want to fall into bed at the end of the day? To sometimes come home and find me in sweatpants and covered in vomit"

He grinned at her "Very attractive Dr Gray"

She rolled her eyes at him.

Brushing his lips across hers he gave a quiet hum. "I would never resent you, Earth has its plus' too. But I think everything I have done here should allow me to stay and there are already several families in the city. And yes, it will be hard at first, and I'll probably be incredibly frustrated for several weeks but I won't go anywhere else. You're everything I need, everything I want. If I'm a prick then ask Mitchell to beat some sense into me"

"That'll make his day"

John glared at her. "So I know there's probably other things that'll come up, and we'll need to talk more but for now are you ok, are you happy?"

"Yes John"

"Good. You will tell me if anything is bothering you, or if you are worrying"

"Of course John"

"It wasn't a request Dr Gray"

"Yes John"

"Good"


	5. Chapter 5

"Fucking hell Cass, he let you out?"

Cassie stuck her tongue out at Jennifer and grinned. "After I explained to him he couldn't keep me locked away for the next seven months without some serious damage to his mental well-being, which would therefore have a detrimental effect on his ability to perform his duties as the Military Commander of this fair city, he was quite amenable to me coming here this evening"

Jen wrinkled her forehead. "So basically you drove him crazy until he let you come?"

"Yep"

She heard Rodney snort from inside the room. "Come in and sit your smart arse down, if you still can"

Stepping past Jennifer Cassie made her way into the Doctor's quarters and smirked at Rodney. "No more spankings for me for the next few months" She sighed. "Such a shame because he is so skilled in that department"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little"

Jennifer snorted. "I remember a time when you would have enjoyed the thought of being put over Colonel Sheppard's knee McKay"

"Dirty bastard" Cassie grinned at him.

"Fuck off, the both of you" He glared at them, then turned to Cass "Why no more lovely spanking?"

Cassie licked her lips nervously. John had said she may tell her close friends here tonight but that it was his right to inform anyone else. She sighed. "You can't tell anyone else Rodney, not even Evan"

"What? Why?"

"Because John may then break his 'no flogging my arse' rule"

Rodney's brows raised. "It's not often I'm confused. And I can't keep things from Evan if he asks me directly, you know that"

"He won't ask this, believe me McKay"

"Fine, fine, get on with it then"

Jennifer's door chimed. "Just hang on Cass, that'll be Teyla"

"For Gods sake, this had better be worth it" Grumbled Rodney. Cass flipped him off then looked up and smiled.

"Good evening Teyla, how are you?"

The other woman smiled back and gracefully lowered herself onto one of the cushions on the floor. "I am well Cassandra, my sickness seems to have finally eased. I was beginning to believe that it would not stop until my child was born"

Cassie grimaced. "It can last the whole pregnancy?"

"I have heard of some women for whom it has. Although when I carried Torren I experienced no nausea whatsoever"

"Ah, karma" Teyla raised a brow at Rodney. He waved a hand at her. "I'll explain later, now you're here Cass can tell us why she's being deprived of her spanking"

Teyla's lips twitched. "You have such a gift with words Rodney"

Cass chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I'm hilarious. Now spit it out Dr Gray"

"I'm pregnant" Cass squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for her friends reaction. After a few seconds of silence she risked opening one eye. Rodney was staring at her, mouth hanging slightly open. Teyla placed a hand over hers and smiled.

"Congratulations Cassie, this is wonderful news"

She opened the other eye. "Thank you Teyla. Um, it was just a little unexpected"

Rodney snorted. "Unexpected! That poor implant of yours probably surrendered in the face of all the sex you've been having"

"Rodney!" Teyla scolded.

"It's ok Teyla. And ACTUALLY that didn't start until after I got pregnant, thank you very much. Apparently John just has super sp…"

"Ah no! You'll make me vomit again"

She smirked at the scientist. "Sperm"

Rodney made a gagging noise.

"How is the Colonel dealing with the news anyway?" Asked Jennifer "He seemed surprisingly calm in the infirmary"

"He always seems surprisingly calm up until the point he starts yelling"

Cassie grinned at Rodney. "No yelling"

His brows raised. "No yelling?"

"Nope. Of course he could be curled up in a ball on Mitchell's floor sobbing right now but what I don't know can't hurt me"

Jennifer grinned. "A wonderful outlook to have Cass. Although a slightly disturbing image of our great and powerful leader"

"Actually he seems pretty into the idea, apparently it was something he was hoping to happen a bit further into the future. I just hope this doesn't change the way he sees me too much, I already have a list of rules longer than my arm" Cassie chewed her lip. "I'm going to be different, look different. This is really going to test us"

Teyla looked at her. "You are giving him a child Cassandra, the greatest gift that can be given, it will only enhance his love for you. Ronan finds me all the more beautiful like this and John will be the same. If you need to see it from the point of view of your dynamics then think of it as the most powerful way that he could mark you as his"

Cassie nodded and smiled. "Thank you Teyla, that's reassuring, if a little disturbing"

Rodney snorted. "Now if you two could maybe save the baby talk for tea and cakes tomorrow can we get on with the actual point of this gathering"

Jennifer smirked at him. "In a hurry to get back to your Major McKay?"

He flipped her off. "Right, so the almighty, and incredibly hot, General O'Neill, along with half the personnel from the SGC, will be arriving through the gate in eight weeks time. The Daedalus leaves Earth in a week, which means this is the last chance you've got to order anything you need. Like a 'tie me up, and fuck me now' dress"

"Oooh yes. Are we going with barely there or there but clingy?" Cass grinned at her.

Jen licked her lips. "I'm not sure, I don't really usually, you know.."

"Um, no"

Teyla raised a brow at Rodney. "What?!"

"Rodney, I believe Jennifer lacks a little confidence about her, as John would say, 'hotness'. You must go with what you feel comfortable in Jen"

Rodney snorted. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, have you looked in a mirror recently Keller? God you could stroll in there in a trash bag and be hotter than 90% of the people there"

"I agree with McKay" Cassie placed her hand over Jennifer's clasped ones. "You are fucking awesome, with an awesome arse and tits, and we're getting you a dress to show them off. Don't worry, it can be done without exposing too much flesh"

"Shit, are you sure?"

"Yes, and I even have a plan to get you more comfortable about it. It's time you started showing the Dom's, namely one Colonel Cameron Mitchell, round here what you're hiding under that uniform of yours"

"I'm not walking around the city fucking naked Cass"

Rodney snorted. "That's not what she means you idiot"

"I believe Cassandra means that you start to make some small adjustments to your attire in the next few weeks leading up to the event Jennifer"

"Uh, adjustments?"

* * *

Cameron Mitchell stared at him, then blinked. "Well, fuck me"

"Gee, thanks Mitch"

"No I mean, well, uh….fuck me"

Evan snorted. "As eloquent as ever Mitchell. Congratulations John, I take it this is welcome news?"

John ran a hand through his hair. "It was a little surprising, and a bit sooner than I'd planned, but yeah" He sighed. "I think Cass was more freaked out than me"

Mitchell raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, she pretty much offered me the chance to walk away"

The other man hissed in a breath "Jesus, why?"

"Something about it not being what I wanted and it changing the way we are together" He took a gulp of his whisky "I think she's worried that I won't want her anymore, or I'll be pissed at having to take a back seat to the baby for a while"

"Yeah, well you've always been a demanding bastard Shep. I'm amazed she's stuck around so long"

"Fuck off Mitchell. Cause you're so fucking free and easy"

"Actually that's all he has been the last couple of months"

"Piss off Ev. I was recovering from a traumatic experience"

John snorted. "And now you've sufficiently recovered you got anyone in mind to be sharing your bed with for more than one night?"

Cameron shifted in his seat. "Weren't we discussing your impending fate?"

Evan chuckled and tapped his CO's foot with his. "You're not walking though are you?"

"No, actually I've asked David to send over a few rings on the next Daedalus run"

"Well fuck me"

"I think Mitchell's stuck in a time loop"

John grinned at his 2IC. "Nah, its just his limited vocabulary, he can't help it, he grew up in Kansas"

"What the fuck is this, pick on Mitchell night?" He glared at the other two men, then focused on John "She's wearing your name Shep, you think you need a ring too?"

"I think my child is going to have my name and so should she. I've had enough subs in my bed to know she's it, never met anyone like her and if I ever do meet anyone like her then I'll be the luckiest fucking Dom ever"

"Shit, you turn into a girl on your last mission?"

John flipped him off. "No Mitchell, I fucking grew up, and grew a pair along with it. Can't screw around forever. For a start that'd mean I'd probably end up perving over young, hot subs from the wheelchair next to yours"

Mitchell glared at him.

"Anyway the thought of her being with anyone else makes me want to hit stuff, as much as it did in the beginning. She's mine, done deal"

"So romantic" Evan grinned at him "Maybe you could give Cameron a few pointers with the sub he's currently pining for"

John raised his brows.

"Bite me Ev, there is no 'pining for' going on"

"Whatever you say Colonel"

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"Good morning Colonel Mitchell, Lt Colonel Sheppard" Jennifer smiled at them "This won't take long, just a routine check up. I'll be right back, just need my notes"

"Ok, thank you Doc"

As she disappeared into her office Mitchell shifted. "Uh, is it just me or is there,um .."

"Is there what Mitch?"

Cameron watched Dr Keller walk back towards them, hips gently swaying, brushing an escaped strand of hair away from her chest. He licked his lips nervously.

"Uh nothing"

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Colonel Mitchell, how is it that despite going off world less than anyone else you end up in my infirmary more times than Sheppard?"

He just smiled sheepishly at her, his brain currently focused on the fact there seemed to be even more cleavage on show than there was the last time he was here.

Leaning over him to reach a pair of gloves she murmured "What am I going to do with you Colonel?"

Closing his eyes Cameron ran through the specs of the new 305's in his head.

* * *

**Another two weeks later**

"Welcome back Colonel" She smiled. "And I see this time you've brought a friend"

Sheppard grinned at her. "My fault this time I promise Doc. There's no need to punish him"

"What a pity" She whispered as she bent over to clean the wound on John's arm.

Cameron clenched his jaw and glared at the man smirking in the bed next to him.

* * *

"You'll be pleased to hear that Dr Keller has managed to turn Mitchell into a drooling wreck angel"

Cassie wriggled back closer to John's chest, humming as the warm water soothed her sore muscles and lapped at her breasts. "I will be?"

He ran his hands over her stomach and upwards, ghosting her nipples with his thumbs. She sighed.

"I know what you're up to sweetheart"

"Up to?"

He pinched her nipples lightly, mindful of their increased sensitivity. Cassie gave a little involuntary moan.

"Oh yes, very sneaky of you. I'm impressed"

"I learnt from the best"

John chuckled into her hair. "However, perhaps the necklines shouldn't get any lower. I'm sure that Sergeant Harris injured himself on purpose yesterday"

Cassie turned in the tub, going onto her knees to face him. She tilted her head. "Really?"

"Uh huh"

"Does Mitchell know?"

"Oh yes, I made sure of that"

She smiled at him. "You're pretty ok you know that, Lt Colonel Sheppard?"

He raised a brow. "Only ok?"

"I mentioned pretty right?"

"Exactly what any man wants to hear"

Cassie turned back round, laying along his chest. "Hot then, so hot that this morning I let you do unspeakably depraved things to my naked body hence me now having to soak in a hot bath"

She felt his cock twitch against the small of her back.

"Behave yourself, otherwise bath time is over and you'll be back tied down and spread eagled on my bed"

Cassie hummed. "Not a bad way to spend an afternoon in an alien city"

John murmured his agreement and slid his hands back down her body. As he ran a finger between her legs she closed her eyes and whispered his name.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Blinking a few times Ronan's face slowly swam into focus, bent over him and grinning.

"Back off big guy" He croaked "No CPR needed here, thanks"

The other mans grin grew wider and he grabbed Cameron's elbow, pulling him to his feet. "Need the infirmary?"

Shit. He waved him off. "No, no, I'm good. Just need a minute"

"Sorry, thought you were gonna duck"

He glared at him, then winced at the shot of pain behind his eyes. Swaying slightly Mitchell moved over to his gym bag and bent down to get his water. "Shit" He landed on his arse and groaned again.

Ronan frowned at him, then grabbed his bag and hauled him up. "Infirmary"

"Great, just fucking great" He allowed himself to be steered out of the sparring room and towards the transporter.

After being manhandled onto a bed by Ronan he sat back and closed his eyes. Please don't be on duty, please don't…

"Colonel Mitchell?"

Shit.

"Cameron are you awake?"

The use of his first name sent a little wave of pleasure through him. Shit. Opening his eyes he tried to focus on her, she was leaning over him, an expression of concern on her face.

"Colonel, can you see me?"

"Yeah, Doc"

Nodding she leaned in closer, shining a light into his eyes. He cursed and tried not to blink. "Any nausea?"

"Um" He shifted. "Maybe, a little"

The light disappeared and he was staring into hazel eyes, little flecks of gold sparkling in the light over the gurney. She raised a brow. "Maybe?"

He swallowed. If she would just back up a bit he could tell if the sick feeling in his stomach was from the blow to the head, or the fact her face was about an inch away from his. She sighed and stepped back. "I'll get you some water, then we'll get a scan done, just in case"

"Sure Doc, um, thanks"

As Colonel Mitchell listened to Dr Keller rip into Ronan for putting him here his cock twitched in appreciation. Closing his eyes again he gave a quiet moan.

* * *

"So, I had Colonel Mitchell in the infirmary again today"

"How very risqué of you Jen"

"Bite me Cass, you know what I mean"

Rodney snorted. "What injury did he inflict on himself this time? Anything below the waistband of those wonderful pants of his?" He waggled his brows.

Jennifer glared at him. "Unfortunately not. According to Ronan he 'forgot to duck' during their sparring match"

Cassie grinned. "He's ok?"

"Yeah, I've kept him in overnight just in case but he should be up and about tomorrow" Jennifer sighed. "It's been nearly two months now and he's done jack shit. I'm beginning to think all of this is a mistake. Maybe I'm just not what he's looking for"

"Now, I know that's a load of crap. In fact John informed me today you have successfully turned him into, in his words, 'a drooling wreck'. And if he doesn't act on it then he's a prick and not worth it. And in this" Cassie tapped the box on her friends bed "you won't be short of attention in two nights time"

She watched her friend eye the box nervously.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "It's not going to jump out and bite you Keller. Now open up and get it on"

"Fine, fine" Jennifer sighed and pulled the lid off the box. Unwrapping the tissue paper from it she pulled out the dress.

"Wow Jen, it's beautiful" Cassie smiled at her "Now strip off Dr Keller and get that gorgeous creation onto your equally gorgeous body"

The other woman flushed and glared at her. "You have no shame"

"Nope. What little I had left John took. Which I enjoyed immensely"

Rodney stuck his fingers down his throat. "Just wrong Gray"

She grinned at him then turned back to Jennifer. "Come on, I need vicarious shit hot sexy outfit appreciation. There'll be no getting my stomach into something like that"

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Please, it's like you swallowed pea. If you don't get fat I'm gonna be really pissed"

"Get on with it Keller"

Twenty minutes later Cassie stared at her friend, McKay next to her, mouth dropped open. "Well fuck me"

She snorted. "Rodney! Jen that is, well that's just, I mean, I'M tempted to jump you"

Jennifer flushed again and smoothed her hands down the front of the dress. "Are you sure? It's not too much?"

"No, absolutely not. It's perfect hon" She ran her eyes over her.

The corseted top of the dress had a 'V' cut into it, giving the merest glimpse of cleavage, and was covered in a nearly nude pleated satin, crisscrossing diagonally making Jennifer look like she'd wrapped herself in the material. The chiffon of the skirt, in the same shade, fell from underneath it and was cut to wrap around her hips and arse, the rest of the material sweeping the floor and ending in a small train at the back.

"Wear your hair up Jen, it'll leave your shoulders and neck beautifully exposed"

Rodney hummed in agreement. "Yeah, no Dom can resist an exposed throat. You'll be drowning in collars by the end of the night"

"Shit McKay, I'm already nervous. Are you sure this is ok? I'm not overdressed, the colours right, do you think I should have a jacket or something, what if..?"

"Shut up Jen, it's perfect" Cassie pointed a finger at her "And no covering up otherwise there's no fucking point"

"Right, ok" Her friend exhaled "What about shoes?"

"For fuck's sake. I'm out of here. I may be a gay sub but I'm not a fucking girl"

The two women grinned at each other as Rodney stomped out.

* * *

Cassie looked up from the couch in her lab when the door slid open. "John, is everything ok?"

"Yeah sweetheart, just taking a break. I've got another three meetings after lunch and I won't be back until late, thought I'd come see how you're doing"

She smiled at her Dom and moved to curl up into him as he took a seat next to her. "Hmm, I'm fine" She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "Even better now"

He placed a kiss into her hair. "You're not doing too much are you angel? Have you eaten since breakfast?"

"No and yes. Rodney keeps bringing me food, I think I've discovered his softer side"

John snorted. "As long as it's not just pudding cups"

Cassie shifted. "Um, no. Only a couple, maybe three..or four"

He sighed. "And were these interspersed with actual, real food?"

"Yes John"

"Ok, I'm trusting you on this one Cass but tomorrow I'm in charge. I'm off duty all day as long as we get all the rest of the prep for our visit from O'Neill done today, that means you're not working either"

She sighed against his chest. "Ok. No pudding?"

"No" He tipped her head and brushed his lips against hers "Open up angel" He murmured.

Cassie parted her lips and moaned quietly as John brushed his tongue over hers, pulling her in tighter. When she could feel his arousal pushing at her thigh he pulled away.

"Shit, now I have five minutes to get rid of this"

"No ones fault but your own Colonel. Would you like a hand?"

He glared at her and lightly slapped her thigh to get her to move. Sliding back down next to him Cassie grinned when he moved down the couch away from her.

"Wipe that look off your face Dr Gray, not all punishments involve a flogging you know"

"Sorry John"

"Why do I get the feeling you don't mean it"

Cassie stayed silent. He sighed. "When are you finishing up sweetheart?"

"1700"

"How very exact of you"

"I'm going to Teyla's afterwards"

John raised a brow.

"I did tell you"

"I have learnt, Cassandra, that you tend to inform me of things you know I may not like when I'm slightly distracted"

She widened her eyes. "I do?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "Yes"

"Oh" Cassie tilted her head "You don't like me going to Teyla's?"

"That's not what I said. I just prefer you to be resting if you've done a full days work. Why are you going?"

"She has the dress I'm wearing tomorrow and I want to make sure it fits ok. It's Athosian and they're all so damned toned"

John grinned at her. "Not exactly a whale are you my love?"

Cassie glared. "But I'm not exactly my once flat-stomached self either John"

He checked his watch and stood, sighing. Moving in front of her he dropped into a crouch and ran a finger over her stomach. "You'll look beautiful angel, you always do. In a way even more so now" John pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Don't be too late at Teyla's please. I'm due back home at 2000 and I expect to find you there"

"Yes John"

He paused with his hand over the door sensor. "How did it go at Keller's last night?"

Cassie raised a brow. "Good. I wanted a look at her dress that arrived on the Daedalus"

"And?"

She smirked at him. "Don't think she'll be wanting for attention"

"Hmm" He opened the door and left.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell jumped into the open transporter and nearly landed on Sheppard. "Shit, sorry John"

"No problem but you're not really my type"

"Bite me"

The other man grinned at him. "In a hurry?"

"I'm going into hiding until tomorrow. Travis keeps trying to rope me into helping out"

John snorted. "She still after a repeat performance?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "If she is she's not getting one, I told her it was a one time thing and she agreed" He grinned at his friend "I must be fucking awesome"

"Get over yourself Mitchell" John eyed him. "Just spoke to Cass"

"You two talk?"

He flipped him off and then smirked at him. "She went to the Doc's last night, checking out the dress Jennifer's got for tomorrow"

Mitchell ignored the tight feeling in his chest. "Oh yes?" The doors slid open.

John sighed and turned to him, closing the transporters doors again. "I don't know what you're after Mitch but I do know my marines have been practically falling over themselves to spar with Ro just to have a reason for a trip to the infirmary these past few weeks. If she's what you want stop being a prick and get a fucking shift on because according to Cassie she's going to be fighting them off tomorrow night. And it won't just be our men there, there's a few Dom's accompanying O'Neill too, single Dom's" He placed a hand on his arm "She's not Vala Cam"

And with that the doors swished open and he was gone.

Mitchell stood and stared at his friends retreating back, mouth hanging slightly open.

"Up or down?"

He blinked and looked down into Lieutenant Travis's blue eyes, she was smiling slightly at him.

"Neither" He glared at her and strode away towards his quarters.

Throwing himself down on his bed Cameron pillowed the back of his head on his hands and frowned at the ceiling. Dr Keller had pretty much come from nowhere and managed to get inside his head, and under his skin. He hadn't even thought about her while he'd been engaging in his 'fuck fest' and it wasn't until bloody Sheppard had pointed it out that he'd realised there had been no reason not to approach her. She was hot, smart and funny. Before Vala he may not have considered her the type to flip his switch but the other woman had fucked with his head. Made him want something different, something sure and steady.

But then these past few weeks he'd found himself fighting down erections every time he had to visit the damn infirmary, along with the urge to punch out any other Dom who was also there, running their eyes over her. It had scared the shit out of him. He hadn't wanted to ever feel like that again, there was too much at stake, he couldn't deal with another fucking experience like that. He closed his eyes. He could ignore it, watch her hook up with someone else. And it would hurt like fuck for a while but there were plenty of subs willing to make him feel better.

But they wouldn't be her.

Shit. Only she would do now, it was only her he wanted in his bed, with his ropes wrapped around those delicate wrists, holding her down while he ran his mouth over her naked body. Feeling himself harden he opened his eyes and looked down his body.

"Fuck" Colonel Mitchell rolled off his bed and headed to the shower.

* * *

Dr Cassandra Gray stepped into her dress and appraised herself in the mirror, exhaling quietly. Teyla had been right, the beautifully soft Athosian lace had enough give in it to accommodate her now slightly rounded stomach, and even disguised it until she turned to the side. Cassie had insisted on the nude lining, if she had been a single sub she wouldn't have bothered but she didn't think John would appreciate her accidentally flashing the other members of the party tonight. A sheer black layer covered it, decorated with black lace in a symmetrical pattern that would, in theory, cover all the important parts, and subtle beading shimmered slightly as she moved. The sleeves were long and sat preciously on the edge of her shoulders, the material dipping down into a low neckline and running along the bottom of her shoulder blades. A small fishtail brushed the floor, hiding her feet and the delicate black shoes she'd ordered at the same time as Keller's dress.

She closed her eyes and wiggled her toes. Oh yeah she could see a lot of sitting down happening tonight but flats just weren't a possibility, Cassie had visions of tripping over the bottom of her dress all evening. She hummed as a warm hand slid around her waist and teeth nipped at her neck.

"Very beautiful my angel"

She opened her eyes and frowned slightly. "Are you sure?"

John sighed "Yes" He pressed up closer to her back "See"

Cassie rolled her eyes at the feel of him digging into the small of her back. "No making me all mussed up Colonel Sheppard"

He grinned and his other hand appeared in front of her, holding a leather box. She raised a brow quizzically.

"For you sweetheart. You can open it"

Taking the box and clicking it open her breath hitched slightly. "Really?"

"Unless you'd like me to give it to someone else?"

Cassie pouted. "No. Can I?"

"Of course"

She ran a finger over the platinum links, each one decorated in either diamonds or emeralds, and then caressed the smooth platinum bar at the centre, bearing his name.

"This is beautiful John, thank you"

"As are you my love" He reached forward and plucked the collar out of its box, clicking open the delicate platinum padlock at the back. Placing a kiss to the back of her neck he slid it around her throat and locked it in place.

Cassie then felt her other collar being opened and removed. She smiled slightly, he would never leave her neck bare, even for a second, it was too upsetting for both of them. Closing her eyes again she adjusted to the new weight around her throat, it sat higher than her other one, and was heavier. It made her feel even more locked in, secure, grounded. She gave a little hum of pleasure.

Growling quietly in her ear John pulled her back in close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, fingers running over her stomach. "Should have done this earlier" his tongue flicked behind her ear "Given me time to fuck you wearing only this" His mouth ran over the collar and he growled again.

She swallowed at the slight jump between her legs and licked her lips. Fuck it, she could redo her hair after. He chuckled in her ear and straightened up. "However, that will have to wait. The Military Commander can't be late, no matter how hot his sub is"

Cassie opened her eyes and glared at him. He grinned back and offered his arm. "Come on Dr Gray, we have visitors to entertain"

* * *

Handing his subs arm over to Davis with strict instructions not to leave her side until he returned John took his place by Richard Woolsey, awaiting the arrival of General O'Neill. He looked up. Several chandeliers were somehow impossibly floating above the gateroom, the glass sending out rich colours that danced over the ceiling and walls.

"We should keep those after tonight. A good show for visiting natives"

Richard raised a brow. "You don't think it'd be a little much?"

John snorted. "No" He looked at the expeditions leader "You ok Woolsey?"

The other man rolled his eyes. "I will be when they've been and gone without someone attempting to invade or shoot at us"

He grinned "Don't worry, what can possibly go wrong?"

"I hate you"

* * *

Cassie smiled at Davis "I'm sorry Matthew, I promise you won't have to babysit me all night. Wouldn't want to keep you from, um, mingling"

The young Sergeant grinned down at her "No problem M'am"

"Stop calling me M'am"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

* * *

Colonel Mitchell stepped up beside his friend. "Sheppard"

"Mitchell" The other man looked over at him "Stop fucking about with your tie Colonel"

Cameron glared at him "I hate these things"

John grinned "But you look so pretty"

Cameron's muttered "Fuck off" was lost in the sound of the gate opening.

* * *

Dr Keller hurried out of the transporter and gave a sigh of relief as she saw Cassie stood nearby, speaking with Sergeant Davis.

As she went to stand next to her Davis looked over, his brows raising "Wow, now I know why so many of the marines have been taking trips to the infirmary for mere paper cuts"

Jennifer glared at him. "Not making me feel any better Matthew"

He smiled at her "Relax Jen, you look great, enjoy yourself. And.." he waggled his brows "..if Mitchell doesn't pull his head out his arse tonight you come find me"

She felt herself flush. "Please behave Matthew"

Cassie snorted.

"How is it that everyone seems to know about Mitchell?" Jen glared at Cassie.

"Hey, wasn't me"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "No one's said anything Doc, however the death glares he's been shooting anyone who merely glances in your general direction speak volumes"

"Shit, really?"

Cassie poked her "Told you so"

"Shit" Jennifer swallowed around the sick feeling. "Shit"

Matthew grinned at her and winked.

* * *

Trying to focus on what the General was saying to him and John, Cameron flexed his fists slightly as Sergeant Davis said something to Dr Keller, causing her to flush slightly.

"Mitchell?"

He blinked "Uh, yes Sir. Sorry"

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Drop the Sir Cameron. Now, as I was saying…."

Davis winked at her and Cameron excused himself from the conversation.

* * *

Major Lorne frowned slightly as his eyes followed Mitchell up the steps to the control deck. He dropped his mouth to his subs ear. "Baby, you ok if I step out for a bit?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I'll attempt not to fall apart Major, or run off with another Dom"

Evan growled quietly "You'll pay for that one later Dr McKay"

Smirking at his subs little shiver he slapped him on the arse and turned to follow his friend.

He stepped out onto the balcony outside of the glass office. "Mitch?"

The other man turned "Hey Ev, something wrong?"

He folded his arms across his chest "You tell me Colonel"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Evan sighed "What are you doing out here Cam?"

"Just getting some air, is that a problem?"

He rolled his eyes. "It is when we're only half hour into what's going to be a long night, and you're supposed to be making small talk with the visiting dignitaries"

Cameron glared at him "Pretty sure that's yours and Shep's job"

"Cam?"

"You're not going away are you?"

"Nope"

"Fuck, fine" Cameron ran a hand through his hair. "What the fuck am I going to do with Keller?"

"I don't think that's really any of my business"

"Bite me, you know what I mean"

Evan's mouth twitched slightly "You're telling me that you, the Dom who just spent the past few months bedding anything that moved, needs advice on how to approach a sub?"

"If you can't say anything helpful fuck off"

The Major snorted "Ok, ok, sorry Cam. Look, it's obviously bothering you that you want her for more than a night, or even a few nights, and that's understandable given what Val did to you. BUT.." he held a hand up "….Jennifer isn't Val, nowhere near in fact. A Dom needs a sub as much as they need us, you'll become unhappy and frustrated just screwing around the rest of your life. You need someone to come home to, protect, care for and she'll always be there for you to do that"

Evan shifted a little "It scares the crap out of me sometimes too, how much I want him, how much it pisses me off when some other Dom is merely talking to him, looking at him but I know that it just confirms how right I was when I chose Rodney. And how lucky I was when he wanted me back. Don't you want that again? Maybe feel it even more than you did with Val? You never gave her a collar, maybe you knew deep down it wasn't quite right"

Cameron pursed his lips in thought "Yeah, maybe you're right, a collar never really entered my head. I just don't think I can do it all over again you know, starting from scratch, trying to figure out if it's right or not"

"You don't need to figure it out Cameron, either you want her or you don't. Go on instinct, it's our best gauge for things like this"

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well the last time"

Evan sighed "Fine, be an arse. But while you're out here moping she's in there, looking damn hot, if I do say so"

Cameron glared at him. Evan smirked back.

* * *

"Matthew?" Cassie lightly tapped her guardians arm.

He looked down, furrowing his brow slightly "Everything ok M'am?"

She glowered at him but refrained from repeating her earlier request "Perhaps we could go and speak with Rodney?"

"Of course" He glanced at Keller "Uh?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Cass gestured to where Colonel Mitchell was slowly making his way over to their group.

"Ah" He grinned at her "Want to warn her?"

She grinned back "Nope"

* * *

Rodney smirked at his Dom, who was clearly stuck in an awkward conversation with a visiting sub and turned to his friends. "So, I see Sheppard's got you on babysitting duty again Davis"

"Hey!"

The young Sergeant grinned at him "A duty I very much enjoy executing"

"Bullshit"

"Rodney!"

"What? You're telling me that Sergeant Davis here has no problem escorting you when he could be working the room" He turned to the handsome Dom "Hm?"

He got another grin "Actually this way I get to meet a hell of a lot of the unattached subs here tonight without looking like a giant whore, all the while giving the impression I'm a responsible and caring Dom" Davis winked at him.

Cassie snorted. "I'm hurt that you're using me to get into someone else's pants"

Davis looked serious "And, of course, the company is exceptional"

"Please!" Rodney scanned the room "Where's Keller anyway?"

"We abandoned her when we spotted Mitchell on his way over"

"She'll be so pissed at you"

"Nah, she'll be too blissed out"

"And concentrating on walking straight"

Cassie choked on her drink.

Davis folded his arms across his chest and looked at them "I believe both your Dom's would consider this an inappropriate conversation to be having in public"

"Oooh I love it when he gets all dominating and stuff"

"McKay!"

Cassie giggled.

* * *

John stood next to General O'Neill, running his eyes over the room, smiling slightly as he spotted his sub laughing at something Dr McKay had said.

"She looks happy"

He turned to the older man. "Uh, thank you Sir. I believe she is"

O'Neill sighed "Guess I don't get to shoot you then"

John's lips twitched "Sorry Sir"

"Drop the Sir Sheppard, for God's sake. I'd say call me Jack but Landry would probably expire on the spot"

He grinned "O'Neill it is then?"

"That'll do" He looked at the group of people where Cassie was currently engaging in conversation with Sergeant Davis "The other Dom doesn't bother you?"

John shrugged "No, I like him. Sergeant Davis, he's one hell of a marine and a good Dom. I quite often ask him to stick with her if I know I'm going to be tied up somewhere"

"You don't trust the others here?"

"My men are loyal and have come to like and respect her. I'm afraid most of your lot are unknowns"

O'Neill eyed him "Very sensible Sheppard. It seems fewer and fewer Dom's these days are raised to respect each other, let alone subs" He ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I feel really fucking old"

This time John couldn't choke back the snort "Uh, sorry"

The General waved a hand "Don't be" He looked over the group again "Your Sergeant looks like he's trying to lay down the law, and failing miserably"

"They've probably said something incredibly inappropriate, I'm afraid it happens with increasing frequency when McKay and Cass get together, just be grateful Dr Keller isn't there too. Davis does attempt to rein them in but he generally just ends up joining them, he's still young"

It was Jack's turn to snort "Yeah, I remember getting the flogging of my life when I was eighteen because I'd 'encouraged another Dom's submissive to speak in a displeasing and provocative manner'. Couldn't sit for days"

John raised a brow.

O'Neill shrugged "I believe we were exchanging jokes and things got a little out of hand"

He grinned at his General "Don't suppose you want to take a post out here Sir?"

"Fuck off Sheppard" Jack shifted his stance slightly "How's Mitchell?"

John rolled his shoulders "He's good, uh, worked through his issues"

Jack chuckled "And now?"

"Think he's trying to decide if he's capable of doing it again. There's a sub here that's got him all twisted up"

"Ah. A difficult decision"

"Really?"

"We hurt too Sheppard, it's just sometimes we forget that we can. And our jobs aren't exactly ideal for a long-term thing. We're so busy keeping our own arses from being shot at or saving the day we can forget about those who'd be left behind"

John sighed and glanced over at Cassie again "Yeah, I know. I'm beginning to think I should step down from first contact missions at least. Especially now all of SGA-1 are happily involved in stable relationships. Teyla has already told me of her decision to leave the team permanently, the risk of both her and Ronan going missing at the same time too high"

"What the hell has happened to you out here Sheppard?"

He grinned at him "I got old"

O'Neill snorted "Wait til you make fucking General"

A chuckle sounded behind them "General? The man who had a book running against him ever making Captain?"

John turned and glared at his 2IC "Bite me Lorne"

* * *

Leaving O'Neill to the mercy of Woolsey and Landry, John and Evan made their way over to where their subs were still stood chatting, having now gathered quite a crowd around them. Evan smirked as he watched Davis attempt to keep an eye on his CO's sub and field the attentions of a very pretty Lieutenant from the O'Neill party. John grinned at him "Think we should relieve Davis?"

Evan snorted "I like to think we're providing him with the opportunity to learn some of life's valuable lessons"

"I have no idea why people think you're the nice one"

"It's because I don't yell at them all the time"

"I don't yell ALL the time"

"Of course not Sir. You're definitely mellowing in your old age"

"You know just because our superiors are here doesn't mean he won't hesitate to shoot you Ev"

"Ah Mitchell, decided to join us after all?"

The Colonel glared at Evan "Neither will I"

John snorted "Play nice children. Been somewhere have you Mitch?"

"Just out for some air"

He rolled his eyes at his friend "And are we all aired out now?"

Evan grinned.

"Yes, thank you Lt Colonel Sheppard, Sir"

"God, you're a bitch"

"Jerk"

"And they say we're childish?"

Cassie looked up at her Dom and smiled, Rodney grinning behind her.

"You can wipe that look off your face McKay. Come on, Lee want's to talk to you about charging ZPM's" Evan pulled his sub from the group and smirked at him.

Rodney made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat "Lee? Really? The man is an incompetent fool"

"Which you will resist telling him Doctor. Consider this your punishment for earlier" Evan nodded at the others and disappeared into the crowd, dragging an irate scientist behind him.

"You know" John mused "I should have encouraged that relationship years ago"

Cassie mumbled something about 'right under your nose' and Mitchell snorted.

"What was that sweetheart?"

"Nothing John" She smiled up through her lashes.

"Hm" He turned to Davis "Thank you Matthew, I'm sorry I was so long. Please feel free to, uh, mingle to your heart's content"

"No problem Sir" the young marine grinned at him "I'll just mingle here for a bit"

Cassie grinned into her drink, dropping her eyes "Something amusing you?"

"No John"

He sighed and slid an arm around her waist, dropping his mouth to her ear "How are you feeling angel?"

She leant into him slightly "I will be sitting at some point soon but apart from that I'm good"

John frowned down at her "There's pain?"

Cassie rolled her eyes "Only in my feet, and I'm pretty sure that's not where babies come from"

Cameron chuckled and got a glare in return.

"I'm limiting your 'McKay' time"

She pouted up at him "Why?"

"You know why"

"Um Colonel Sheppard Sir?"

He grimaced "Yes?"

"I'm sorry Sir but General O'Neill has requested you join him" The young Lieutenant gestured towards the glass office.

"Yeah, ok, thanks" He turned to his sub and opened his mouth.

She waved him away "I'll be fine John. I'm going to sit with Keller and immorally use my connection to you to scare off the Dom currently sat with her. I'm sure Mitchell won't mind coming with me"

"Fuck. Ok angel" He ran a finger round her collar "You need me you come up you understand? There will be a seat for you"

Cassie nodded. "Yes John, thank you"

John raised a brow at Cameron and got a nod in return. Signalling his thanks he turned and made his way up the steps.

* * *

Dr Keller was sat half listening to what the Dom opposite was saying, half trying to work out when would be appropriate for her to excuse herself. He wasn't bad looking and the bits of the conversation she had managed to fully engage in were interesting and entertaining. She sighed inwardly, if it wasn't for bloody Colonel Mitchell Jennifer would be enjoying the other Dom's company a whole lot more.

Earlier, when she'd spotted him making his way over to their group, she'd turned to ask her friends what the hell she was supposed to do now only to discover them gone. Licking her lips nervously Jennifer had scanned the room, eyes narrowing as she saw them walking towards McKay, Davis grinning over his shoulder at her. The bastards would pay for this. Lost in thoughts of revenge she'd jumped slightly at the warm hand that had slid around her waist, body heat radiating from behind her as he stepped in closer.

His breath had ghosted over her ear "And just whose death are we planning Dr Keller?"

Jennifer had swallowed and attempted to keep her voice even "Currently? Dr Gray's and Sergeant Davis'"

"Hmm" More warm puffs of air over her neck, she gripped her drink "I'm not sure how your Military Commander would feel about that"

"I patch him up too"

He chuckled "I'll remember that. No pissing off the woman who stitches you up and gives you the drugs"

"Right" Jennifer shifted slightly, not daring to turn around. She'd probably add 'whoever had designed dress blues' onto her hit list too. He'd looked ridiculously hot as he'd stepped into the gateroom earlier, and she hadn't been the only one to notice either.

"Colonel Mitchell?"

Oh yeah, definitely not the only one. His grip tightened on her waist.

"Lieutenant Travis, this room looks lovely, you've done a great job" Jennifer had smiled tightly at the other sub standing in front of her "Are you enjoying your evening?"

"I was" The other woman eyed her cooly "Until | was demoted to Errand Boy" She looked up at Mitchell "Mr Woolsey wants you to join him and Landry. They are discussing the 305's"

She'd felt him nod behind her "Ok, thank you Travis. Go enjoy yourself"

"Oh thank you Sir" Travis turned and stalked away.

"You have appalling taste" Jennifer snapped her mouth shut and closed her eyes. Shit, way to go Keller.

But then his warmth pressed in closer and both arms were wrapping around her. "Yeah, but I'm working on it" Teeth had nipped her neck "I'll come find you when I'm done"

Then there was cool air hitting her back and Jennifer had frowned as she gave a little shiver.

"…don't you think Dr Keller?"

The man opposite her was looking highly amused.

"Um, yes, of course"

He raised his brows "So you think Rhino horn is a valid cure for impotence?"

Jennifer blinked "Oh very funny"

He grinned at her "I'm insanely jealous of whoever has you so distracted Jennifer"

She flushed "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Do you even remember my name?"

Oh crap "I'm so sorry"

"Hey, doesn't matter. I hope this Dom knows how lucky they are?"

She sighed "I have no idea"

"Hmm. Wouldn't happen to be a Colonel in the Airforce would it? About six foot, annoyingly hot?"

"Uh, yes"

"Then by the looks he keeps shooting me I'm going to say you have nothing to worry about. If I wasn't a hardcore Navy SEAL I'd be a little intimidated"

Jennifer snorted "Great, I have to pick a frogman to kill time with"

"Hey! And it's Captain Frogman to you" He twinkled at her.

"Stop twinkling" Jennifer hissed.

The Captain held his hands up "Ok, ok, sorry. It's a natural reaction to you fancying a flyboy. Huh, he's coming over. Hmm with a rather lovely female sub"

"That'll be Sheppard's property, carrying his child"

"Ah, pity"

"You have no shame"

"Nope. And it's Harper by the way"

"What?"

"He may find it strange you don't know my name despite us talking for the past half hour. Captain Harper"

"Ah, right. Thanks"

"No problem. Just introduce us and then point me in the direction of some more willing entertainment"

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Cameron you're cutting off my blood supply"

He loosened his grip on her arm "Sorry Cass" He smiled down at her "You need anything before we sit?"

"No, I'm good. Although the shoes may be coming off soon" Cassie eyed the two people sat at the table they were heading towards "He seems nice, excellent muscle definition"

"Cassandra! Please behave"

She snorted "It's my hormones"

"You know that excuse won't work forever"

"Yeah but it's doing pretty well so far"

Cameron sighed "Come on Princess, and watch your mouth"

"Yes Cameron"

Cassie headed for the seat one away from the new Dom who had been talking to Keller and Cameron moved to pull it out for her "Thank you Cameron"

Nodding he dropped into the chair next to Jennifer and slung an arm across the back of her chair. The other man smiled slightly. Dr Keller shifted.

"Cameron?" Cassie was rolling her eyes at him.

"Ah right sorry, out of the habit" He looked at the SEAL "This is Dr Cassandra Gray, she's Colonel Sheppard's, uh…"

"Just Colonel Sheppard's" She grinned at the other man.

His lips twitched "Captain Luke Harper. It's a pleasure to meet you M'am"

"I wish people would stop calling me M'am"

Cameron snorted.

"The intellectual is Colonel Cameron Mitchell"

"Cass!"

"What?"

Captain Harper smirked "Colonel Mitchell, a beautiful place you have here, I'm particularly enamoured of the ocean view"

Mitchell rolled his eyes "No midnight swims frogman"

"Cameron! Play nice" Cassie turned to the Captain "You'll have to excuse him, he's this rude to everyone I promise"

"I'll take it as a sign of affection"

Jennifer grinned behind her glass. Cassie raised a brow. "I like you" She tilted her head to Mitchell "Maybe John could find him a job here?"

Cameron glared at her "Yes, because John won't have a problem with accommodating an unknown Dom on your whim"

"Actually he already has"

"Um, excuse me?"

"I ship out in six weeks. O'Neill thought I'd like to take a look at my new posting beforehand and, like I say, I'm very impressed"

Cassie giggled "God, I love it when stuff like this happens"

Harper grinned at her "So, Dr Gray, what is it you do out here?"

Shifting to give her friends a little privacy Dr Gray got to know Captain Harper.

* * *

Satisfied that Captain Harper was showing nothing but polite friendliness towards his friends sub Cameron turned to Dr Keller who was watching the other two people with a faint smile on her lips. He trailed a finger across the back of her neck, smirking a little at her twitch.

"Enjoying your evening Dr Keller?"

"Hm, oh yes. Captain Harper will make an interesting addition to the expedition"

"Is that so?"

She rolled her eyes "You're starting to sound like Sheppard"

Cameron leant forward, brushing his mouth against her ear "Just how interesting are we talking Princess?" He moved the finger that had been stroking her neck down to trace soft patterns across her exposed back.

Jennifer closed her eyes "Um, well, he seems to be fitting in well already, and, you know, all this water and stuff"

"Water and stuff?"

She glared at him "Not helping Mitchell"

"Good. And it's Cameron"

"On pain of death?"

"Something like that"

He watched her swallow and felt his skin heat slightly. Dipping back to her ear he hummed appreciatively "I was going to wait, you're very special Dr Keller and I want you to know that, however I don't think I can. You look so beautiful tonight. Can I have you?"

* * *

Shit. Jennifer felt hot and sick, and little waves of pleasure were rolling up her body from between her legs. 'Can I have you' Another surge of arousal at just the thought of his words.

"Yes Cameron" She whispered.


End file.
